Undertale Вики:Chat/Logs/21 April 2016
02:54:09 -!- UndertaleBot присоединился к чату. 03:38:46 -!- Pro100palka присоединился к чату. 03:40:30 -!- Mamvik присоединился к чату. 03:41:02 -!- Mamvik вышел из чата. 03:41:04 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 03:41:35 -!- Яооот вышел из чата. 03:41:37 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 03:41:37 -!- Pro100palka присоединился к чату. 03:42:08 -!- Яооот вышел из чата. 03:42:08 -!- Pro100palka вышел из чата. 03:42:09 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 03:42:11 -!- Pro100palka присоединился к чату. 03:43:23 -!- Яооот вышел из чата. 03:43:45 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 03:44:15 -!- Яооот вышел из чата. 03:44:33 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 03:45:26 -!- Яооот вышел из чата. 03:45:40 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 03:46:08 -!- Яооот вышел из чата. 03:46:10 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 03:46:40 -!- Яооот вышел из чата. 03:47:07 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 03:47:37 -!- Яооот вышел из чата. 03:48:11 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 03:48:41 -!- Яооот вышел из чата. 03:49:15 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 03:52:19 -!- Яооот вышел из чата. 03:52:50 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 03:52:57 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 03:53:29 -!- Яооот вышел из чата. 03:53:30 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 03:54:25 -!- Яооот вышел из чата. 03:54:27 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 03:58:48 -!- Яооот вышел из чата. 04:42:52 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 04:43:22 -!- Яооот вышел из чата. 04:49:19 -!- Кофтян присоединился к чату. 04:49:50 -!- Кофтян вышел из чата. 04:49:51 -!- Кофтян присоединился к чату. 05:25:07 -!- Tuxiz присоединился к чату. 05:25:37 -!- Tuxiz вышел из чата. 05:25:38 -!- Tuxiz присоединился к чату. 05:26:08 -!- Tuxiz вышел из чата. 05:38:25 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 05:38:56 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 05:38:57 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 05:47:36 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 05:47:36 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 05:50:50 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 05:50:52 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 05:51:30 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 05:51:32 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 05:51:54 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 05:52:43 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 05:52:45 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 05:53:17 -!- NeZnayKakNazvat присоединился к чату. 05:53:26 Хай,Найс 05:53:38 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 05:53:40 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 05:53:46 -!- NeZnayKakNazvat присоединился к чату. 05:56:16 -!- Mamvik присоединился к чату. 05:56:39 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 05:56:40 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 05:56:47 -!- Mamvik вышел из чата. 06:14:39 -!- Millennium Falcon присоединился к чату. 06:15:09 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 06:15:11 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 06:18:31 -!- Mamvik присоединился к чату. 06:20:20 -!- Mamvik вышел из чата. 06:20:21 -!- Mamvik присоединился к чату. 06:20:23 -!- Mamvik присоединился к чату. 06:20:47 -!- Mamvik вышел из чата. 06:20:48 -!- Mamvik присоединился к чату. 06:20:50 -!- Mamvik присоединился к чату. 06:23:58 -!- Mamvik вышел из чата. 06:23:59 -!- Mamvik присоединился к чату. 06:24:15 -!- Anonsas присоединился к чату. 06:24:39 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 06:24:40 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 06:27:16 -!- Sledyn присоединился к чату. 06:27:43 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 06:27:45 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 06:36:48 -!- NeZnayKakNazvat присоединился к чату. 06:38:37 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 06:38:39 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 06:43:41 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 06:43:42 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 07:11:48 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 07:12:18 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 07:12:20 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 07:20:45 -!- NeZnayKakNazvat присоединился к чату. 07:21:13 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 07:21:14 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 07:21:14 -!- NeZnayKakNazvat вышел из чата. 07:21:15 -!- NeZnayKakNazvat присоединился к чату. 07:21:45 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 07:21:47 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 07:48:09 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 07:48:10 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 07:57:19 -!- UndertaleBot присоединился к чату. 08:05:58 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 08:06:00 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 08:06:22 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 08:06:47 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 08:09:39 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 08:10:36 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 08:10:56 -!- Pro100palka присоединился к чату. 08:11:17 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 08:11:18 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 08:11:19 -!- NeZnayKakNazvat вышел из чата. 08:11:21 -!- NeZnayKakNazvat присоединился к чату. 08:11:26 -!- Pro100palka вышел из чата. 08:11:27 -!- Pro100palka присоединился к чату. 08:12:00 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 08:12:17 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 08:14:32 -!- Убийца в маске присоединился к чату. 08:14:54 -!- Pro100palka вышел из чата. 08:14:55 -!- Pro100palka присоединился к чату. 08:14:55 -!- NeZnayKakNazvat вышел из чата. 08:14:56 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 08:14:56 -!- NeZnayKakNazvat присоединился к чату. 08:14:58 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 08:15:00 Здравствуйте 08:15:02 -!- Убийца в маске вышел из чата. 08:15:03 Человеки 08:15:03 -!- Убийца в маске присоединился к чату. 08:18:17 -!- Fastrot присоединился к чату. 08:18:40 -!- Убийца в маске вышел из чата. 08:18:41 -!- Убийца в маске присоединился к чату. 08:20:26 Тишина... 08:21:03 *Слышится звук сверчка 08:21:34 Боже... 08:21:34 Прослушал смех Омега Флауви в замедленном режиме 08:21:34 Это ещё хуже,чем оригинал 08:22:00 Незнайка 08:22:05 М? 08:22:06 Скажи это озвучкам Айрен тейл 08:22:20 Я так и знал,что ты это скажешь 08:22:32 (Лол) 08:23:44 Крч,я опять болею 08:23:44 И сижу дома 08:24:03 Смотрю телевизор с детскими мультами 08:24:26 Думаешь ты один такой? 08:24:35 Нет 08:24:46 "А кто такие Фиксики, большой-большой секрет 08:24:57 На Никилодион Пин-код показывать будут 08:25:10 25 апреля 08:25:15 С 25 апреля 08:25:20 <Убийца_в_маске> я тож заболел 08:25:39 Я охрип 08:25:49 Если бы не это, я бы выложил видео 08:25:57 я один здоров!? 08:26:11 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 08:26:12 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 08:26:13 Как только стану более менее озвучу некоторую часть Сноудинских битв/встречь 08:26:15 я один здоров!? 08:26:18 Встреч* 08:26:19 <Убийца_в_маске> да 08:26:26 <Убийца_в_маске> К чему "!" ? 08:26:30 <Убийца_в_маске> Ты психопат чоль? 08:26:50 я прочто в шоке 08:26:56 я просто в шоке* 08:27:07 <Убийца_в_маске> каком? 08:36:40 -!- UndertaleBot присоединился к чату. 08:37:05 боТ глючИт. 08:37:11 Я в девятом классе 08:37:11 Не 16 же лет 08:37:11 Я же в школе не с самого рождения 08:37:32 <Убийца_в_маске> аыаыаы 08:37:35 <Убийца_в_маске> а 08:38:19 И что? 08:38:38 <Убийца_в_маске> что 08:38:42 <Убийца_в_маске> что что? 08:40:58 Я даже не знаю,что делать 08:41:27 У нас в доме так же был суботтник 08:41:46 Собирать бутылки 08:41:46 Или учиться до 11 класса? 08:41:51 Именно поэтому я ненавижу пятерых бомжей живущий рядом с домом 08:42:00 У них нету туалета 08:42:26 И они выделяют фекалии в салафановые пакетики 08:42:33 И бросают их всюду 08:42:39 фуууу... 08:42:40 Сейчас я умер 08:42:43 От смеха 08:43:08 Понимаете почему я ненавижу субботники? 08:43:24 <Убийца_в_маске> я заорал 08:43:27 Ясно 08:43:32 <Убийца_в_маске> но потом вспомнил что это больно 08:43:35 Только у нас ещё хлеще 08:43:36 <Убийца_в_маске> и перестал 08:43:58 А у вас что, незнайка? 08:44:08 Нас заставили убирать фекалии 08:44:08 Руками 08:44:08 Да,руками 08:44:16 фуууу... 08:44:19 ужс... 08:44:24 Я был перчатках 08:44:29 Мне повезло 08:44:37 <Убийца_в_маске> поэтому не хожу на суботники 08:44:41 <Убийца_в_маске> хотя не 08:44:42 Ненавижу собак 08:44:44 я тоже 08:44:48 <Убийца_в_маске> я прост жопа ленивая 08:44:48 А у нас в доме живет дурачек, мы все величаем его Алешей 08:45:01 Он пришел на субботник без пакетов и перчаток 08:45:11 И убирал весь мусор голыми руками 08:45:14 У нас тоже такие 08:45:27 Включая эти самые пакетики 08:45:27 Их половина класса 08:45:45 я не люблю мусор убирать вообще... 08:46:10 <Убийца_в_маске> + 08:46:48 Люблю субботники 08:46:48 Но не люблю убираться в комнате 08:47:10 если убиратся на улице то это уже... кошмар уборщика... 08:47:39 А я ненавижу пятерых бомжей 08:47:44 Мой кот принимает солнечные ванны 08:47:45 Я их реально ненавижу 08:47:54 Как и Айрен Тейл 08:48:07 Ты их ненавидишь 08:48:08 Опередил 08:48:13 Хех 08:48:20 <Убийца_в_маске> Палка 08:48:23 <Убийца_в_маске> я все понялъ 08:48:24 ? 08:48:31 <Убийца_в_маске> Айрен тале и есть эти 5 бомжей 08:48:38 Теорииии 08:48:39 Коллективный разум 08:49:37 Блин, с моим охрипшим горлом, единственный кого я могу озвучить это меморихед. Даже без Морф Вокса 08:49:44 Но я это уже сделал 08:49:49 Недели 4 назад 08:50:03 Это было мое первое видео 08:50:14 Я видел его 08:50:23 Тихое 08:51:24 -!- Yumi Hatashi присоединился к чату. 08:51:56 Да? 08:52:09 Мне нужно рисовать рисунок,но мне лень переходить на другой комп 08:52:46 я тоже по рисую в самопеинт 08:52:59 с моим медленным рисованием 08:53:02 Мне нужно делать озвучки, но моё больное горло говорит "Нет" 08:53:06 с режимом* 08:53:14 <Убийца_в_маске> нада рисовать 08:53:18 <Убийца_в_маске> но нужно брать лист 08:53:21 <Убийца_в_маске> искать карандаш 08:53:26 <Убийца_в_маске> потом еще оч много рисовать 08:53:28 <Убийца_в_маске> леень 08:53:35 <Убийца_в_маске> оч лень 08:54:15 А мне нужно переходить на другой комп 08:54:15 Ждать пока он загрузится 08:54:15 Писать пароль 08:54:15 Ждаеть пока он ещё раз загрузится 08:54:15 Заходить в Саи 08:54:15 И рисовать 08:54:58 Тем более на том компе нельзя вставить наушники 08:54:58 А это наносит мне 9999 урона 08:55:30 А у меня... 08:55:34 Просто болит горло 08:55:34 -!- Yumi Hatashi вышел из чата. 08:55:44 Эх... 08:55:49 Мне бы ваши проблемы 08:55:52 Алан на 11 месте в топе?! 08:55:59 Серьёзно? 08:56:36 <Убийца_в_маске> Палка, хочешь температуру 38,5 ? 08:56:36 Оооо 08:56:43 Ещё один фейк 08:56:46 <Убийца_в_маске> Онемение кончностей? 08:56:56 Головокружение? 08:57:04 Галлюцинации? 08:57:07 Убийца, горло хоиплое? 08:57:07 <Убийца_в_маске> Кашель? 08:57:10 Бред в голове? 08:57:12 <Убийца_в_маске> Нет 08:57:16 <Убийца_в_маске> но оч жесткий кашель 08:57:45 Помню я однажды (На той неделе) 08:57:45 Хотел себе охриплое горло 08:57:45 Но потом я заболел 08:58:51 Стоп 08:59:32 Если Хард мод до Сноудина 08:59:32 Почему в статье написано,что его можно продать за 350G? 08:59:44 <Убийца_в_маске> кого его? 08:59:52 Улиточный пирог 08:59:59 <Убийца_в_маске> хз 09:00:04 До Темми ещё далико жи 09:00:05 <Убийца_в_маске> может в файлах где написано? 09:00:17 Без понятия 09:00:32 Чит энжайн 09:00:42 У каждого предпета есть Айп-п 09:00:49 Предмета* 09:01:03 Замена Айп-п - Замена предмета 09:01:14 М 09:01:14 Ясна 09:01:56 Я прошел хард мод 09:01:56 Он оказался вообще легким 09:02:10 я опять фотошоплю фотошоп флауи 09:02:32 Ну фотошопь Фотошоп Флауви,который тоже фотошоплен 09:02:40 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 09:03:02 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 09:03:10 ита щидевр 09:03:18 ... 09:03:45 Вау 09:03:45 У французов тоже есть вики по Андеру 09:04:30 А я помогал Укр вики сделать дизайн 09:04:33 И у испанцев 09:04:33 Украинцев 09:04:33 Людей , которые живут в Польше 09:04:39 Молодец 09:04:42 Вообще... 09:05:29 <Убийца_в_маске> Я вот сам делаль дизайн 09:05:37 <Убийца_в_маске> делаль делаль и не даделаль 09:05:47 <Убийца_в_маске> ибо чумой заболел 09:05:59 Ооооо 09:05:59 Новости по Sun and Moon 09:06:44 Это я сказал им что если у них на фавиконе зеленая душа 09:06:54 У них должен быть зеленый интерфейс 09:07:52 Гыгыгы 09:07:52 Один из стартовиков в Sun and Moon 09:07:52 Будет котом 09:08:56 Огненным котом 09:08:56 Гыгыгы 09:10:16 У миня юбилей 09:10:22 2500 просмотров на канале 09:10:32 Поздравляю 09:10:41 Самое популярное мое видео набрало 400 просмотров 09:10:58 А я радуюсь 09:10:58 Что по Покемонам будут снимать фильм 09:11:57 Каеф 09:13:22 Я поняяяяял 09:13:22 Поняяяял 09:13:33 Спустя несколько лет 09:14:06 По Фнуфу тоже снимают фильм 09:14:14 <Убийца_в_маске> пойду сдох...отдохну 09:14:40 <Убийца_в_маске> всим пака 09:14:46 Я понял,что на яйце Тогепи (И самом Тогепи) 09:14:46 Изображены символы Латиоса и Латиас 09:14:51 Пока 09:14:54 Пока 09:15:06 Незнайка 09:15:12 -!- Убийца в маске вышел из чата. 09:15:18 Слышал о годнотной русской игре? 09:15:40 2008 года 09:15:51 Дай подумаю... 09:15:58 Нет,не слышал 09:16:07 img="http://prntscr.com/auxw0z" я сделал... 09:16:20 Игра называется "Симбионт" 09:16:30 Советую поиграть 09:18:45 7 из 10, большинство её так оценивают 09:18:53 Смотри на Тогетика 09:18:53 img="pp.vk.me/c615817/v615817063/7083/mOzJNFmnHkk.jpg" 09:19:37 Теперь смотри на них 09:19:37 img="pp.vk.me/c615817/v615817063/707c/rJ5Vce7clI4.jpg" 09:20:12 Это Тогетик эволюционировал? 09:20:52 Неа 09:20:52 Латиос и Латиас 09:20:52 Это легендарные покемоны 09:21:05 А Тогетик 09:21:05 Это эволюция Тогепи 09:22:23 Покемоны сложные 09:22:39 Но они все равно не сравнятся с странной сюжетной фигней в Хоумстаке 09:24:44 И Странной временной фигней 09:25:29 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 09:25:31 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 09:25:58 Скоро выйдет 19 фильм 09:26:05 Я его оч жду 09:28:45 Кстати о Латиосе и Латиас... 09:28:45 Мне они кое кого напоминают... 09:28:58 Но я забыл кого 09:46:19 -!- TheStimerGames присоединился к чату. 09:46:40 ... (ЧатСдох) 09:47:01 -!- TheStimerGames присоединился к чату. 09:47:05 Прив,Стимер 09:48:29 Так,привет народ,мне нужна помощь,однокласница попросила меня с помощью принтера сделать ей Санса/Фриска/Чару,я выбрал Санса,и +,она меня попросила сделать через принтер любого персонажа из UnderFild... 09:48:54 Дайте фотку любого персонажа из UnderFild 09:48:56 PLS 09:50:33 Незнайка 09:50:37 Настало время рисовать! 09:51:05 Нииит 09:51:13 Стимер же просит 09:51:40 Сейчас 09:51:44 Я быстро 09:52:51 Это вообще че за АУ 09:52:59 Или не АУ 09:53:10 Что это вообще такое?! 09:53:58 В инете вообще нет инфы про это 09:54:17 "Что это за адское творение?" 09:54:38 Действительно 09:56:03 Как я буду рисовать если не знаю,что мне надо рисовать 09:58:01 Может "UnderFell" ? 09:58:01 Просто нет такой АУ как "UnderFild" 09:59:48 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 10:00:04 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 10:00:33 Стимер,ку-ку 10:02:03 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 10:02:04 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 10:02:47 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 10:02:49 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 10:05:50 -!- Marcus Tiberius присоединился к чату. 10:05:58 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 10:06:01 Всем привет! 10:06:10 (batman) o/ 10:06:24 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 10:06:58 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 10:07:25 Я тут,куклил что это такое 10:07:54 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 10:07:56 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 10:08:35 -!- Pro100palka присоединился к чату. 10:09:23 И чо 10:09:45 Что ты там куклил? 10:09:55 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 10:09:57 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 10:10:19 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 10:10:45 интрига 10:11:21 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 10:11:23 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 10:12:57 -!- Яооот вышел из чата. 10:13:40 Ну че ты там накуклил? 10:13:48 Гуглин 10:14:18 Ну гуглил 10:14:25 Чего 10:14:36 Меня пацаны семки жрать зовут 10:14:47 Поэтому давай быстро 10:15:27 Гуглин? 10:15:40 Это что, сын Гугла и Путина? 10:15:47 Лол 10:18:26 Все,ты опоздал 10:18:26 Я уже оделся и выхожу 10:18:26 Я жрать семки,не скоро увидимся 10:18:29 Пока 10:19:30 (Я типа в чате,но на самом деле на улице) 10:19:49 * NeZnayKakNazvat ушел 10:21:11 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 10:21:19 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 10:21:42 <Яооот> (ЧатСдох) 10:21:55 <Яооот> Теперь я сменил аватар 10:23:12 -!- Fastrot присоединился к чату. 10:23:57 Чиза ава 10:24:24 У тебя в профайле так стремно. 10:27:26 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 10:27:30 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 10:28:08 <Яооот> -_- 10:29:09 <Яооот> Не стремно. 10:37:04 Я сначала подумал,что это NightMare Firomir, но потом понял,что это Честер (Покерфейс) 10:37:31 <Яооот> с: 10:37:41 <Яооот> Честер конеш 10:38:06 NightMare Firomir? О нет,кошмар приближается 10:39:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=elrgKOpqXpA Там блин столько UnderTsale 10:40:28 <Яооот> Честер 10:43:11 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 10:43:14 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 10:43:35 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 10:43:46 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 10:43:46 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 10:44:00 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 10:48:44 -!- Яооот вышел из чата. 10:48:55 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 10:53:50 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 10:53:52 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 10:54:22 -!- Яооот вышел из чата. 10:54:35 -!- TheStimerGames присоединился к чату. 10:54:54 Опять мёртвый чат 10:58:45 -!- Pro100palka вышел из чата. 10:58:48 -!- Pro100palka присоединился к чату. 10:59:31 yt="gdfYvZC8fZw" 10:59:47 -!- MrPixelArt присоединился к чату. 11:02:42 -!- Younger God присоединился к чату. 11:03:12 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 11:03:14 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 11:03:24 Хр.... 11:03:33 Виу виу виу... 11:03:39 так скучно 11:03:47 А мне нет 11:07:19 -!- Fastrot присоединился к чату. 11:07:32 Че как брошки! 11:07:58 -!- Сибирский Смотритель присоединился к чату. 11:08:16 Постучи-ка по ложкам (Bot) 11:10:06 -!- UndertaleBot присоединился к чату. 11:10:17 Мы теряем их. 11:10:39 От шутки даже Бот перезашел (Bot) 11:11:33 А я охрип 11:11:39 И не могу сделать новое видео 11:11:44 <Сибирский_Смотритель> http://prntscr.com/auz0yh - другой бот даже и не знает, перезашёл ли он 11:12:49 Млин.. магия вне же Хогвартса.. Жду Дементоров (Bot) 11:13:02 Поиграем с ними в шашки 11:16:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ttRBI4qwi1U 11:18:26 -!- SansationalPapyrus присоединился к чату. 11:19:48 -!- SansationalPapyrus вышел из чата. 11:19:55 Ну? 11:21:29 -!- Marcus Tiberius вышел из чата. 11:21:29 -!- Marcus Tiberius присоединился к чату. 11:21:32 -!- Marcus Tiberius присоединился к чату. 11:26:50 -!- Marcus Tiberius вышел из чата. 11:26:53 -!- Marcus Tiberius присоединился к чату. 11:27:04 Народ, а кто учит историю? 11:27:39 Маркус, нет, это скорее всего приведет к полит срачу 11:28:02 Увы, но это история. 11:28:35 Я хочу спросить об русской истории, а именно об Эмском указе. 11:29:44 -!- Prialicar228 присоединился к чату. 11:29:50 Драсть 11:30:02 Странно, что другие отвечали о том, что не знают его. 11:30:59 Придумал. 11:31:18 Пойду-ка к англичанам, но буду спрашивать о янки. 11:32:43 -!- J.K.Ramirez присоединился к чату. 11:33:32 Слуден, как тебе? 11:33:43 *Следун 11:33:45 http://prnt.sc/ausbi6 11:34:01 Нужно откалибровать клавиатуру. 11:34:12 Неплохо 11:34:38 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 11:34:55 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 11:35:09 Подгоняю Масс Эффект вики, но уже не трилогию, а Масс Эффект: Андромеда. 11:35:09 Прив 11:35:18 *под 11:35:50 Масс Эффект... Хм... Масс Маффект XD 11:36:46 -!- Marcus Tiberius вышел из чата. 11:44:31 -!- Prialicar228 вышел из чата. 11:44:37 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 11:44:39 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 11:45:41 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 11:45:50 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 11:46:18 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 11:46:32 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 11:51:05 -!- Яооот вышел из чата. 11:51:25 <Сибирский_Смотритель> А 4о кэп Вайлдтэча в ряды хелперов не добавил, а Wikia в сотрудники добавил? 11:56:18 -!- Никто,просто никто. присоединился к чату. 11:56:26 <Никто,просто_никто.> Драсть. 11:56:59 -!- Sector 563 присоединился к чату. 11:57:09 -!- Никто,просто никто. вышел из чата. 11:57:13 Приветствую 11:57:24 -!- Сибирский Смотритель присоединился к чату. 11:58:27 -!- Никто,просто никто. присоединился к чату. 11:58:27 -!- Никто,просто никто. присоединился к чату. 11:58:27 -!- Никто,просто никто. присоединился к чату. 11:58:28 -!- Никто,просто никто. присоединился к чату. 11:58:38 Чет тихо тут 11:58:56 -!- Никто,просто никто. присоединился к чату. 11:59:00 -!- Пайтор Пи Чамсворт присоединился к чату. 11:59:03 <Пайтор_Пи_Чамсворт> Хой 11:59:16 <Пайтор_Пи_Чамсворт> Актива нету, да? 11:59:19 <Пайтор_Пи_Чамсворт> А жаль.... 11:59:19 Приветствую 11:59:21 <Пайтор_Пи_Чамсворт> :с 11:59:25 <Пайтор_Пи_Чамсворт> хОй! 12:00:07 Так хочется заместо О поставить У... 12:00:15 Только вот забанят 12:01:48 <Пайтор_Пи_Чамсворт> Сектор, вот именно 12:01:49 <Пайтор_Пи_Чамсворт> Да 12:01:54 <Пайтор_Пи_Чамсворт> Дааа........ 12:01:58 <Пайтор_Пи_Чамсворт> Я пошла! :| 12:02:02 <Пайтор_Пи_Чамсворт> Прощайте! 12:02:19 <Пайтор_Пи_Чамсворт> ....... *что мне ещё сказать?* 12:02:22 <Пайтор_Пи_Чамсворт> :с 12:02:26 <Пайтор_Пи_Чамсворт> ПОКА! 12:06:15 -!- Sector 563 вышел из чата. 12:06:16 -!- Sector 563 присоединился к чату. 12:06:37 img="images2.wikia.nocookie.net/five-nights-at-freddys-rus/images/8/8d/Концепт.png" Смотреть в Paint.EXE 12:06:43 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 12:07:16 img="images2.wikia.nocookie.net/five-nights-at-freddys-rus/ru/images/8/8d/Концепт.png" Смотреть в Paint.EXE 12:07:40 Это концепт некоторых моих персонажий 12:08:02 -!- Pro100palka вышел из чата. 12:08:05 666 байт! 12:08:18 Дайте лупу плиз! 12:08:44 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 12:08:45 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 12:08:46 Я же сказал,"Смотреть в Paint.EXE",увеличь на максимальную 12:09:28 НУ знаешь.. Тебе не просто было сделать скрин? 12:09:36 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 12:09:36 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 12:09:58 поверь стример 666 байт... сатана идет за тобой 12:10:09 -!- Никто,просто никто. вышел из чата. 12:10:11 -!- Никто,просто никто. присоединился к чату. 12:10:14 Я не умею делать скрины 12:10:33 -!- Никто,просто никто. присоединился к чату. 12:10:56 -!- Никто,просто никто. присоединился к чату. 12:11:07 (Фейспалм) Серьезно? 12:11:14 -!- Никто,просто никто. присоединился к чату. 12:11:17 На это есть особенная кнопка 12:11:26 Угадай какая? 12:11:40 F2? 12:11:45 print screen sysrq 12:11:52 А где она? 12:11:58 (Фейспалм) 12:12:01 на клаве 12:12:03 На твоей клаве 12:12:08 клавиатуре* 12:12:17 -!- Никто,просто никто. присоединился к чату. 12:12:21 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 12:12:30 Ну вот нажал,и где они? 12:12:52 (Фейспалм) 12:13:10 Где скрины? 12:13:13 (Фейспалм) (Фейспалм) (Фейспалм) 12:13:25 в пайнт 12:13:38 Скопируй и вставь 12:13:53 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 12:13:54 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 12:14:15 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 12:14:16 -!- Никто,просто никто. присоединился к чату. 12:14:41 Стимер.. Это уже все с первого класса знают.. Хватить тупить! 12:14:53 и вставить в пеинт 12:14:55 -!- Никто,просто никто. присоединился к чату. 12:15:05 Да хоть в любой графический редактор 12:15:12 Ну извените народ. 12:15:37 -!- Sector 563 вышел из чата. 12:15:39 -!- Sector 563 присоединился к чату. 12:16:09 -!- Sector 563 вышел из чата. 12:16:11 -!- Sector 563 присоединился к чату. 12:18:08 -!- Яооот вышел из чата. 12:18:09 <Никто,просто_никто.> Вооо, терь можно тут сидеть с привычным оформлением. 12:18:35 -!- Спринги присоединился к чату. 12:18:44 -!- Никто,просто никто. присоединился к чату. 12:18:48 <Спринги> Эм... 12:18:48 Приветствую 12:18:53 <Спринги> Привет... 12:18:55 -!- Никто,просто никто. вышел из чата. 12:18:58 -!- Никто,просто никто. присоединился к чату. 12:19:08 -!- Никто,просто никто. вышел из чата. 12:19:12 -!- Никто,просто никто. присоединился к чату. 12:19:20 Вот как можно об этом незнать? Стимер Отвечай! 12:19:31 -!- Никто,просто никто. присоединился к чату. 12:19:34 -!- Никто,просто никто. присоединился к чату. 12:19:57 -!- Никто,просто никто. присоединился к чату. 12:20:19 Нажимаешь на кнопочку Print Screen, выделяешь, Потом копируешь и вставляешь в любой графический редактор! 12:20:33 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 12:20:38 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 12:20:53 <Спринги> Что Пикс учишь? 12:20:56 <Спринги> ) 12:21:22 Стимера учу пользоватся Клавой.. 12:21:50 <Спринги> Учи... 12:22:02 <Спринги> А что не так? 12:22:14 Он не знает как скрины делать 12:22:56 <Спринги> ПУф....Изи 12:23:01 <Спринги> Хотя... 12:23:07 <Спринги> Не свосем изи 12:23:11 <Спринги> *совсем 12:24:06 img="images2.wikia.nocookie.net/five-nights-at-freddys-rus/ru/images/f/f5/Конце4пт.png" Так шоль? 12:24:17 А увеличить? 12:24:19 А? 12:24:23 <Спринги> Серьезна... 12:24:28 -!- Лисохвост присоединился к чату. 12:24:29 Я на максиум увеличил 12:24:35 0_0 12:24:48 <Никто,просто_никто.> Лель. 12:25:00 -!- Sector 563 вышел из чата. 12:25:01 -!- Sector 563 присоединился к чату. 12:25:04 И да.. Это MSPaint а не Paint.EXE 12:25:05 <Спринги> Ну нафиг все это 12:25:18 Это две разные программы 12:25:22 Не обращайте внимание на то:Что у меня 7 винда,Мозилла Fire Fox,и т.д. 12:25:41 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 12:25:47 -!- Sector 563 вышел из чата. 12:25:48 -!- Sector 563 присоединился к чату. 12:25:52 <Никто,просто_никто.> А чо не обращать на это внимание? 12:26:02 Господи умоляю... Скачай Photoshop 12:26:07 <Спринги> + 12:26:13 <Спринги> Поддерживаю... 12:26:18 -!- Sector 563 вышел из чата. 12:26:20 -!- Sector 563 присоединился к чату. 12:26:20 <Спринги> Да же сам удивляюсь... 12:26:24 <Спринги> ) 12:26:27 Сейчас будет всё 12:26:32 + 12:26:59 Я правильно в вёл? Фотожоп 12:27:14 Вау. Я встретил еще большего нуба чем Спринги 12:27:27 -!- Яооот вышел из чата. 12:27:34 <Спринги> Я расту в твоих глазах? Пикс? 12:27:38 <Спринги> лол 12:27:50 Нет.. Ты все такой же 12:27:51 Да я шучу 12:27:55 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 12:28:04 <Спринги> пуф... 12:28:08 <Спринги> ладно 12:28:25 -!- Яооот вышел из чата. 12:28:33 -!- Sector 563 вышел из чата. 12:28:50 И да Стимер 12:28:52 http://www.gamer.ru/everything/pixel-art-dlya-nachinayuschih 12:28:54 -!- Sector 563 присоединился к чату. 12:28:54 Держи 12:29:08 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 12:29:38 -!- Яооот вышел из чата. 12:30:03 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 12:30:12 -!- Яооот вышел из чата. 12:30:14 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 12:30:17 (Такое ощущение что я Стимеру учебник по русскому дарю) 12:30:34 пхахах... 12:30:44 -!- Яооот вышел из чата. 12:31:09 -!- Sector 563 вышел из чата. 12:31:10 -!- Sector 563 присоединился к чату. 12:31:19 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 12:31:49 -!- Яооот вышел из чата. 12:32:14 <Спринги> Пикс. Будешь в Скайпе сегодня? 12:32:22 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 12:32:52 -!- Яооот вышел из чата. 12:32:53 Я уже там 12:33:00 <Спринги> Еп... 12:33:06 <Спринги> ладно... 12:33:24 Ем мороженку в шоколаде и офигиваю.. 12:33:30 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 12:33:38 <Спринги> Да... 12:33:38 Ладно,Мучится не буду 12:33:41 -!- Annovy присоединился к чату. 12:33:43 Потом научусь 12:33:46 <Спринги> А у меня только компот... 12:33:52 <Спринги> И то кислый... 12:33:56 <Спринги> ( 12:34:01 Мухахаха 12:34:23 -!- Яооот вышел из чата. 12:35:03 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 12:35:24 <Спринги> Тебе звякнуть... 12:35:27 <Спринги> Пикс? 12:35:33 -!- Яооот вышел из чата. 12:35:54 И ты это пишешь в Глобалке 12:35:55 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 12:35:58 Мдаа... 12:36:11 Беспалевность 80 Левела 12:36:26 -!- Яооот вышел из чата. 12:36:32 -!- Annovy вышел из чата. 12:36:53 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 12:37:23 -!- Яооот вышел из чата. 12:37:28 Ребят.. Если буду нужен... Пишите мне в ЛС 12:37:56 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 12:37:59 <Спринги> А че все знаю что мы с тобой общаемся) 12:38:06 <Спринги> так что нормЪ 12:38:11 <Спринги> или нет? 12:38:15 -!- Никто,просто никто. присоединился к чату. 12:38:17 Я знал что ты все спалишь) 12:38:46 <Спринги> пуф... 12:38:49 -!- Яооот вышел из чата. 12:38:53 <Спринги> Что палить? 12:38:57 <Спринги> Все знаю... 12:39:04 <Спринги> И это не секрет 12:39:09 <Спринги> пуф... 12:39:26 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 12:39:28 -!- Никто,просто никто. присоединился к чату. 12:39:56 -!- Яооот вышел из чата. 12:40:05 -!- Esk12 присоединился к чату. 12:40:21 -!- Никто,просто никто. вышел из чата. 12:40:23 -!- Никто,просто никто. присоединился к чату. 12:40:30 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 12:41:00 -!- Яооот вышел из чата. 12:41:05 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 12:44:12 -!- Никто,просто никто. присоединился к чату. 12:44:28 -!- Никто,просто никто. присоединился к чату. 12:44:35 -!- Никто,просто никто. присоединился к чату. 12:45:40 -!- Никто,просто никто. вышел из чата. 12:45:42 -!- Никто,просто никто. присоединился к чату. 12:46:49 -!- Яооот вышел из чата. 12:48:56 -!- Artema385 присоединился к чату. 12:49:54 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 12:49:55 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 12:50:30 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 12:50:31 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 12:51:24 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 12:51:41 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 12:51:45 img="static.wikia.nocookie.net/b10bc5a5-51f5-42a3-97b7-9e1d6087d8fd/scale-to-width-down/28" 12:51:45 so hard to pixelart it 12:52:36 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 12:53:21 yt="wp7a7BqBFDA" 12:56:40 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 12:56:55 -!- AgroDogg присоединился к чату. 13:00:23 -!- Mr.Simon15281 присоединился к чату. 13:01:56 -!- Яооот вышел из чата. 13:02:25 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 13:03:45 Вошёл в MediaWiki:Chat.js. Больше не хочу. 13:04:37 -!- Яооот вышел из чата. 13:05:08 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 13:05:08 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 13:05:38 -!- Яооот вышел из чата. 13:06:10 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 13:06:10 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 13:06:40 -!- Яооот вышел из чата. 13:07:32 -!- Cherniks присоединился к чату. 13:08:35 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 13:08:37 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 13:08:57 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 13:09:00 Я уже шестой месяц пытаюсь полностью удалить Hamachi 13:09:06 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 13:09:10 неужели я делаю нечто нереальное? 13:09:36 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 13:10:23 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 13:11:14 хорошо, впервые за полгода я иду устанавливать мерзкую новую версию 13:14:39 -!- Яооот вышел из чата. 13:17:14 Сидишь, такой, сидишь, сидишь, и вдруг понял, что ты сидишь. 13:17:33 -!- Cherniks вышел из чата. 13:17:39 -!- Элизабет-лисичка присоединился к чату. 13:17:43 на героине 13:17:47 <Элизабет-лисичка> Привет. 13:17:48 -!- Cherniks присоединился к чату. 13:17:48 (Петросян) 13:18:34 Он какой-то неудобный 13:18:44 Лучше на кресле сидеть 13:20:17 -!- BadProof присоединился к чату. 13:20:33 <Элизабет-лисичка> Привет, Пруф) 13:20:34 Moin-moin! 13:21:00 -!- Marcus Tiberius присоединился к чату. 13:21:13 <Элизабет-лисичка> o/ 13:21:31 да 13:21:44 я потратил на это полгода, благодаря врожденной упрямости и тупости 13:21:49 Wojna. Wojna nigdy się nie zmienia. 13:21:54 -!- Элизабет-лисичка вышел из чата. 13:21:55 -!- Элизабет-лисичка присоединился к чату. 13:21:59 (batman) 13:22:02 Польский? 13:22:16 Так, а що? 13:23:10 -!- Mr.Simon15281 присоединился к чату. 13:23:27 <Элизабет-лисичка> o/ 13:23:54 Привіт! 13:24:07 -!- Millennium Falcon присоединился к чату. 13:24:15 Я вернулся 13:24:23 Спустя несколько часов 13:24:26 <Элизабет-лисичка> Мхех, сколько же вас тут) 13:24:36 Много 13:24:41 <Элизабет-лисичка> Ага) 13:24:42 Надо парочку сжечь 13:24:50 :3 13:24:53 Нож нужен? 13:24:55 Мало 13:24:56 <Элизабет-лисичка> Нинад( 13:25:00 Мало нас тут 13:25:06 Было больше 13:25:17 Зачем нож? Сразу в топку можн кидать 13:25:19 <Элизабет-лисичка> А сколько обычно у вас человек сидит? 13:25:26 Дуже багато, а головне, що вже гори можем звернуть. 13:25:34 *закинул BadProof в топку* 13:25:43 Обычно вечером народ собирается 13:25:44 Я огнеупорный 13:25:57 Я вогнестійкий. 13:25:58 Нет, ты двадцатый 13:26:17 А почему именно двадцатый? 13:26:20 <Элизабет-лисичка> В жестокости твоя L.O.V.V, Artema 13:26:25 <Элизабет-лисичка> Чйрт 13:26:27 <Элизабет-лисичка> Ай! 13:26:29 <Элизабет-лисичка> XD 13:26:41 <Элизабет-лисичка> *L.O.V.E 13:26:47 Любви-и-и-и 13:26:51 <Элизабет-лисичка> *Чёрт 13:27:09 BadProof, двадцатый в отдельном списке. 13:28:34 Сегодня на улице мы сожрали 13:28:34 4 пачки семечек 13:28:34 2 пачки круасанов 13:28:34 1 пачку чипсов 13:28:34 И 2 пачки сухариков 13:28:47 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 13:29:21 ... 13:29:29 И сейчас я жру яблоко 13:29:34 ... 13:29:43 <Элизабет-лисичка> А не много ли, дружок? 13:29:47 <Элизабет-лисичка> :) 13:30:15 Угадайте кто больше всего съел? 13:30:15 (У нас конфа была из 5 человек) 13:30:32 -!- Элизабет-лисичка вышел из чата. 13:30:49 Запор будет 13:31:31 NeZnayKakNazvat, самый худой 13:31:48 Жиза 13:31:55 -!- J.K.Ramirez присоединился к чату. 13:32:01 (это был ответ) 13:32:18 (ясно) 13:32:32 (...) 13:32:34 Ну так он на то и худой, ему отъедаться надо, вот он и жрет много 13:32:56 Будет много жрать - похудеет 13:32:59 Скобочка точка точка точка скобочка 13:33:05 Я турианец, а ем меньше, чем вы. 13:33:12 ? 13:33:14 А как тогда потолстеть? 13:33:17 точкаточкаточка тиретиретире точкаточкаточка 13:33:26 Запятая 13:33:41 Кавычки открываются 13:33:46 BadProof, выпей воду - потолстеешь 13:33:49 ... 13:33:59 -!- Элизабет-лисичка присоединился к чату. 13:33:59 точка точка точка 13:34:05 Кавычки закрываются 13:34:06 (...) 13:34:30 Точка,точка,запятая... 13:34:30 А дальше не помню 13:34:42 пхах... 13:34:48 -!- J.K.Ramirez вышел из чата. 13:34:55 -!- J.K.Ramirez присоединился к чату. 13:34:58 Чёрные глаза? 13:35:03 <Элизабет-лисичка> Огуречек, точка, точка, запятая, получился... 13:35:13 <Элизабет-лисичка> Медвежонок! :) 13:35:30 Элизабет-лисичка, подорвись 13:35:43 <Элизабет-лисичка> Неа 13:35:49 *подорвал Элизабет-лисичка* 13:35:54 <Элизабет-лисичка> Нуок( 13:36:08 Жизнь боль( 13:36:20 <Элизабет-лисичка> Сразу видно, что в тебя вселилась Чара! 13:36:23 ну понятно... 13:36:23 <Элизабет-лисичка> :) 13:36:58 <Элизабет-лисичка> *Выжила* 13:37:18 Турианской Империи нет на вас! 13:37:20 А вот и нет 13:37:21 $#%^$# 13:37:21 До меня докатило 13:37:29 <Элизабет-лисичка> Йа жЫвой!!!! 13:37:37 ?! 13:37:38 <Элизабет-лисичка> Мхах! 13:37:43 *Элизабет-лисичка была взорвана. 13:37:48 <Элизабет-лисичка> Ноуп) 13:38:19 <Элизабет-лисичка> *пустила в худ свои черепа (ну, которые у Санса)* 13:38:23 Элизабет-лисичка,кр4, была отправлена на луну Палавена. 13:38:28 *Она даже не понимает, что отрицание уже произошедших действий бесполезно. 13:38:31 *Фейспалм* 13:38:53 (Фейспалм) 13:38:56 -!- Спринги вышел из чата. 13:38:57 <Элизабет-лисичка> ... 13:39:22 <Элизабет-лисичка> Нуок 13:39:33 Artema385, кр4, был отдан на опыты в Цербер. 13:40:05 Marcus Tiberius, был отправлен на Тессию. 13:41:58 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 13:41:59 Сиба, был выкраден из Сибири. 13:42:00 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 13:43:28 Всё пошло бы хорошо, если бы Артёмка не отказался идти в Цербер. 13:43:46 Но он всё-таки отказался. 13:43:50 <Сибирский_Смотритель> Когда эт он был выкраден? 13:44:10 img="images.stopgame.ru/uploads/images/282795/form/normal_1341437700.jpeg" 13:44:28 GCORETALE 13:44:28 "Санс является бродягой, который ушёл после того, как заметил в своём брате перемены" 13:44:28 Я знал,что Санс когда нибудь станет бомжом 13:44:48 Лол 13:44:53 <Элизабет-лисичка> :( 13:44:54 img="s.pikabu.ru/post_img/big/2013/06/22/8/1371900611_283435445.jpg" 13:45:09 Я вспомнил 13:45:09 Что Палка сегодня про пятерых бомжей говорил 13:45:43 Типа 13:46:08 -!- Элизабет-лисичка вышел из чата. 13:47:42 img="pp.vk.me/c304304/v304304488/307f/iqERSxQpGLk.jpg" 13:47:49 Вай, какой щутка. 13:48:09 Пять бамджей? Мнага. 13:52:02 Люблю мульты 80-х. 13:52:19 -!- Берёзинка присоединился к чату. 13:52:19 img="cs620731.vk.me/v620731767/189bc/vU4GegUzNC0.jpg" 13:54:58 -!- Mr.Simon15281 присоединился к чату. 13:55:40 img="cs6.pikabu.ru/images/previews_comm/2014-03_5/13954947663349.jpg" 13:56:28 Тут сложно не догадаться, что он химичит. 13:56:41 -!- Mamvik присоединился к чату. 13:56:54 Приветик ~ 13:57:03 хОЙ 13:58:25 -!- NeZnayKakNazvat присоединился к чату. 13:58:49 Я не договорил про тех бомжей 13:59:22 img="cs619127.vk.me/v619127882/8dca/id-7VE1MTTk.jpg" 13:59:44 Типа у них унитаза нет 13:59:44 И они в салафановые мешочки... Ну вы поняли 13:59:50 Что у него с головой? 14:00:05 Ой иди на хрен 14:00:25 Как будто кто-то два пальца высунул и одел трусы поверх 14:00:47 img="cs.pikabu.ru/images/previews_comm/2014-01_2/13891718666888.jpg" 14:00:59 img="i.imgur.com/5GwTVlW.png" 14:01:14 Ладно, пора переходить на более старые мульты. 14:01:34 -!- Artema385 присоединился к чату. 14:01:59 На каменные рисунки переходить будем? 14:03:00 img="i46.beon.ru/29/4/2110429/95/99256495/x_357d1b6d.jpeg" 14:03:14 Стёпа. 14:04:15 Ребят, а я койчо отрыла... 14:04:19 yt="521XYVqE4kI" 14:04:26 Убило. 14:04:48 И чо 14:05:55 img="cs424827.vk.me/v424827089/4cc7/pp4EeNhFeWU.jpg" 14:06:54 Marcus Tiberius, иди на форчан 14:07:36 Зачем? Сейчас пойду сыграю батлу, а после позову поляков сюда. 14:08:01 А потом поляки позовут тебя. 14:08:14 img="cs615817.vk.me/v615817063/70b8/4dy7lZ_Y7aI.jpg" 14:08:14 You gonna have a bad time 14:08:36 yt="Ni1P4o-UcU4" 14:08:48 It's time for you to go. 14:09:07 Artema385 14:09:28 хелл ноуп. 14:09:32 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 14:10:02 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 14:11:15 Мне показалось,что сзади того чувака в начале 14:11:15 Стоит Ленин 14:11:15 img="cs615817.vk.me/v615817063/70ce/61u__KCoUn0.jpg" 14:12:05 -!- Killhtf присоединился к чату. 14:12:21 Привет всем 14:12:23 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 14:12:30 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 14:12:40 хОЙ 14:12:46 -!- Millennium Falcon присоединился к чату. 14:12:47 Let's make our language cleaner together! 14:12:51 хОЙ 14:13:00 Ну тогда это Ленин 14:13:00 img="image.prntscr.com/image/e61324c265674de3a4dc7c35987c24ea.png" 14:13:21 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 14:13:23 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 14:15:21 -!- Лисохвост вышел из чата. 14:15:52 -!- Лисохвост присоединился к чату. 14:15:53 -!- Лисохвост присоединился к чату. 14:16:33 -!- Annovy присоединился к чату. 14:16:57 -!- Лисохвост вышел из чата. 14:17:28 -!- Лисохвост присоединился к чату. 14:17:29 -!- Лисохвост присоединился к чату. 14:19:48 -!- Ms.Temmie1090 присоединился к чату. 14:21:30 Я только сегодня чекнулся,что я картавлю 14:22:20 Мамвик, ты тут? 14:22:36 Как назвать таких участников, но не оскорбить? 14:22:46 каких? 14:22:57 Как NeZnayKakNazvat. 14:23:10 не знаю. 14:23:18 хОЙ 14:23:21 Спасибо за совет. 14:23:31 -!- Annovy вышел из чата. 14:23:36 обращайся 14:23:38 ку 14:23:42 Аж солнце засветило ярче 14:24:33 А нет, это фонарный столб включили 14:24:39 А как меня оскорблять? 14:24:49 Понял 14:24:55 Хотя... 14:24:59 Нет,не понял 14:25:00 Что нужно? 14:25:23 -!- Mamvik присоединился к чату. 14:25:25 -!- Mamvik вышел из чата. 14:25:26 -!- Mamvik присоединился к чату. 14:25:34 -!- Mamvik присоединился к чату. 14:25:37 -!- Mamvik вышел из чата. 14:25:38 -!- Mamvik присоединился к чату. 14:25:47 в общем, как лучше - продавец доброженого или отличного мороженого? 14:25:52 -!- Mamvik присоединился к чату. 14:26:19 Водопадье. 14:26:22 Продавец отличного мороженого 14:26:25 -!- John Brain присоединился к чату. 14:26:28 Доброженое - это какое-то 14:26:30 Нечто 14:26:32 тогда я переименовал обратно 14:26:41 Да 14:26:44 Так лучше 14:26:46 Что, кто-то переименовывает уже? 14:26:46 А то стоило уйти на пары - так уже переименовали. 14:26:50 Мда 14:26:52 Защити страницу. 14:26:57 Мамвик, хочешь шутку? 14:26:59 Ну, это мой промах, наверн 14:27:00 Ммм? 14:27:09 Колобок повесился 14:27:19 Русалка села на шпагат (с) 14:27:23 Там еще мигоспель в мигоспел переименовали, но там справедливо вполне. 14:27:24 Я сейчас перевел 7 тыс. термин для гугл. 14:27:35 Вау, круто. 14:27:38 Он только для нее шутит. 14:27:54 Ревнуем? 14:27:56 Всё равно, Мигоспель звучит красивее, как по мне... 14:28:21 В целом да. 14:28:26 Но это лучше с кем-нибудь обсудить 14:28:58 Ладно, это не горит 14:29:01 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 14:29:02 Кто хочет увидеть нарушение УИ? 14:29:03 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 14:29:07 Хм, давай 14:29:10 http://re-monster.wikia.com/wiki/Re:Monster_Wiki 14:29:16 УИ? 14:29:19 -!- Ms.Temmie1090 вышел из чата. 14:29:21 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 14:29:26 Глоб. навигационное меню. 14:29:34 Условие Использования. 14:29:54 а где косяк? 14:30:02 -!- Лисохвост вышел из чата. 14:30:15 Изменили глобальное меню, а это нарушение политики Викия. 14:30:20 -!- Annovy присоединился к чату. 14:30:22 -!- Лисохвост присоединился к чату. 14:30:38 Хмм. ясно 14:30:41 А где глобальное меню вообще находится? 14:30:46 Я просто в этом нуб 14:31:13 -!- Лисохвост вышел из чата. 14:31:22 -!- Лисохвост присоединился к чату. 14:31:23 Сверху, что ли?.. 14:32:19 Да, где надпись Викия. 14:32:32 Вижу, они изменили цвета... 14:32:58 ...и некоторые кнопки 14:33:51 -!- Лисохвост вышел из чата. 14:34:08 -!- Лисохвост присоединился к чату. 14:34:08 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 14:34:09 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 14:34:23 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 14:34:38 -!- Лисохвост вышел из чата. 14:35:19 -!- Лисохвост присоединился к чату. 14:35:38 -!- SansationalPapyrus присоединился к чату. 14:35:49 -!- Лисохвост вышел из чата. 14:35:50 -!- Mamvik присоединился к чату. 14:35:57 -!- Mamvik вышел из чата. 14:35:58 -!- Mamvik присоединился к чату. 14:36:00 -!- Mamvik присоединился к чату. 14:36:07 -!- Mamvik вышел из чата. 14:36:08 -!- Mamvik присоединился к чату. 14:36:10 -!- Mamvik присоединился к чату. 14:36:41 -!- Mamvik вышел из чата. 14:36:42 -!- Mamvik присоединился к чату. 14:37:13 -!- Mamvik вышел из чата. 14:37:15 -!- Mamvik присоединился к чату. 14:38:21 -!- SansationalPapyrus вышел из чата. 14:38:29 -!- Marcus Tiberius вышел из чата. 14:38:32 -!- Annovy вышел из чата. 14:38:52 -!- Mamvik вышел из чата. 14:39:28 -!- Sector 563 присоединился к чату. 14:39:29 -!- Mamvik присоединился к чату. 14:39:37 Приветствую 14:40:02 -!- Сибирский Смотритель вышел из чата. 14:41:26 (ЧатСдох) 14:43:57 Sanya - eto sudba 14:45:49 -!- Killhtf вышел из чата. 14:46:11 -!- Сибирский Смотритель присоединился к чату. 14:48:51 <Сибирский_Смотритель> ":(" © BSoD про случившееся 14:55:20 -!- Killhtf присоединился к чату. 14:57:51 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 14:57:56 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 14:58:20 -!- Mr.Simon15281 присоединился к чату. 14:58:23 Хой (ЧатСдох) -у 15:00:01 ку 15:03:59 Килл, это же ты проставляешь вставки "русификатора" в статьи? 15:06:07 -!- Сибирский Смотритель вышел из чата. 15:07:35 -!- Killhtf вышел из чата. 15:10:50 -!- Killhtf присоединился к чату. 15:11:01 неи я 15:11:08 Всё, увидела... 15:11:16 Вообще, надо бы написать где-нибудь 15:11:21 Чтобы вручную не писали 15:11:24 Названия 15:11:32 А юзали шаблон 15:13:48 Ага 15:13:59 Это напрягает, когда народ не может использовать шаблоны. 15:14:24 А проставкой занимался Аннови вроде, еще другие правили. 15:14:34 Да, я ему это оставила 15:14:48 Я офф. 15:15:14 Я верю в аннови, он справится) 15:15:52 Я тоже) 15:15:58 Он с этим справляется 15:16:27 -!- Killhtf вышел из чата. 15:17:22 -!- Бургерпентс присоединился к чату. 15:17:29 <Бургерпентс> Я ненавижу Цитрус 15:17:45 <Бургерпентс> Эти идиоты сняли мой телефон с гарантии 15:17:52 <Бургерпентс> Знаете почему?!! 15:18:16 Говори 15:18:37 <Бургерпентс> НЕТ ОДНОГО БОЛТИКА... Да простит меня Анонсас. Я не могу это выразить без капса, правда. 15:19:01 Не бойся, Анонсас здесь нет. Но... Это полный лол 15:19:03 <Бургерпентс> У меня такое разочарования 15:19:10 <Бургерпентс> *разочарование 15:19:17 <Бургерпентс> Мрази. 15:19:27 <Бургерпентс> "У вас нет одного болтика" 15:19:29 они тебя обидели? 15:19:33 <Бургерпентс> ПОШЛИ К ЧЁРТУ ОНИ 15:19:35 -!- Бургерпентс был кикнут из чата. Его кикнул Sledyn 15:19:36 -!- Бургерпентс вышел из чата. 15:19:40 -!- Бургерпентс присоединился к чату. 15:19:43 <Бургерпентс> Я не могу 15:19:45 Можешь 15:19:51 <Бургерпентс> Это трудно без капса выразить 15:19:57 <Бургерпентс> У меня такая ярость 15:20:06 Ну, можешь попробовать еще раз, под угрозой бана на два часика 15:20:17 <Бургерпентс> Они это сказали с такой интонацией.... 15:20:22 <Бургерпентс> Наплевательской 15:20:30 Бургер, тебе сказали... Ты ведь модер 15:20:37 <Бургерпентс> Никогда в этот магазин больше не пойду! 15:20:39 Мы не лишены человеческих чувств... 15:20:41 <Бургерпентс> У меня ярость 15:20:45 И мы тебя понимаем 15:20:54 <Бургерпентс> У меня просто фрустрация 15:21:02 <Бургерпентс> Слепая ярость 15:21:14 <Бургерпентс> Я не могу. 15:21:24 <Бургерпентс> Одного болтика не было! 15:21:29 <Бургерпентс> Боже... 15:21:41 <Бургерпентс> Они из-за него его не починили 15:21:46 <Бургерпентс> И сняли с гарантии 15:21:51 <Бургерпентс> Я ждал месяц! 15:21:56 <Бургерпентс> Отсчитывал дни! 15:22:01 <Бургерпентс> Ненавижу!4 15:22:11 <Бургерпентс> Я ждал! 15:22:43 <Бургерпентс> Пойду выброшу кирпич за 2999 грн... 15:22:48 <Бургерпентс> Его не починить 15:22:52 <Бургерпентс> Гарантии 15:22:54 <Бургерпентс> нет 15:23:02 <Бургерпентс> Из-за болтика...... 15:23:21 <Бургерпентс> Добавьте смайлик ярости. 15:23:42 (omg) пойдет? 15:24:08 Никто не сказал ему, что все будет хорошо. 15:24:09 -!- Cherniks присоединился к чату. 15:24:09 Мрази. 15:24:15 Все будет чики-пики, бро. 15:24:29 <Бургерпентс> img="www.wallon.ru/_ph/11/2/313749002.jpg?1450144055" 15:24:34 <Бургерпентс> Вот идея. 15:24:50 <Бургерпентс> Они давали обещание. 15:24:55 <Бургерпентс> Но им насрать. 15:24:58 <Бургерпентс> Всё! 15:25:04 <Бургерпентс> Нет болтика! 15:25:10 <Бургерпентс> Нет гарантии! 15:25:15 <Бургерпентс> И нет ремонта! 15:25:21 я пожалуй в афк посижу 15:25:32 <Бургерпентс> И профукан 1 месяц жизни! 15:25:47 <Бургерпентс> Пошли они на запад. 15:25:51 <Бургерпентс> В свой Киев. 15:26:05 <Бургерпентс> Я просто не могу сдержать зла 15:26:38 <Бургерпентс> Всё ужасно. 15:26:44 <Бургерпентс> И отвратительно. 15:27:18 Чат- АРК: Выживание 15:27:34 это у меня автопереводчик лагает в браузере? 15:27:49 не у тебя одного 15:27:59 просто отключи его 15:28:01 Смайлы Хайскул Романтика 15:28:21 неужели те переводчики начали переводить вики 15:28:40 Какие 15:28:55 и андертеила 15:29:02 -!- MaxDremurr присоединился к чату. 15:29:14 Здраствуйте,Дорогуши (EX) 15:29:34 хой... 15:29:34 Которые русификатор выпустили из Бездны 15:29:54 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 15:29:57 Они начали переводить вики? 15:29:59 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 15:30:02 да 15:30:06 Пойду сдохну 15:30:13 Сейчас я иду на поиски аватарки с (EX) . Не будет меня пару минут короче. 15:30:13 но перевод можно отключить 15:30:32 А я думала, они всю вики сейчас переводят 15:31:03 они так настырны... 15:31:14 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 15:31:18 http://prntscr.com/av27v0 15:31:22 Ору 15:31:41 <Бургерпентс> Пойду сдохну в ярости. 15:31:43 я сейчас упаду со своего оригинального сидения 15:31:48 астанавись 15:31:59 все решили умереть... -__- 15:32:07 <Бургерпентс> А я падаю со ступеней уравновешенности 15:32:13 Я только недавно из-за имён успокоилась. 15:32:16 -!- Яооот вышел из чата. 15:32:17 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 15:32:18 И из-за Водопадья. 15:32:19 <Бургерпентс> Моё спокойствие не вечно. 15:32:22 И Жаркоземья. 15:32:25 Хотя... 15:32:35 <Бургерпентс> Теперь я буду наслаждаться нерабочим смартфоном. 15:32:35 <Бургерпентс> Он такой красивый. 15:32:35 <Бургерпентс> Только вот он не работает. 15:32:35 <Бургерпентс> Теперь это не важно. 15:32:42 Рука так и тянется к чему-нибудь крепкому... 15:32:51 Держи Сидр* 15:32:58 Пасиб(99( 15:33:00 <Бургерпентс> А моя рука уже не двигается 15:33:01 Сидр - Лучший Крепкий напиток 15:33:02 Выручил прям 15:33:05 <Бургерпентс> Её заклинило 15:33:08 <Бургерпентс> От зла 15:33:11 <Бургерпентс> во мне. 15:33:11 Особенно Яблочный. 15:33:13 Водопалье...( 15:33:14 если кто-то из вас помрет я тоже здохну... 15:33:17 Смурена... 15:33:22 <Бургерпентс> Sledyn 15:33:31 Мне нужно перестать повторять эти имена... 15:33:45 Тэмми 15:33:48 <Бургерпентс> А я горю в отчаянии 15:33:59 (Рамирез) 15:34:00 <Бургерпентс> burn in despair. 15:34:12 <Бургерпентс> Я даже забыл перевод этого названия 15:34:15 -!- MaxDremurr присоединился к чату. 15:34:21 This is my despair 15:34:21 Оуу Йеес 15:34:29 Когда вспомнил Мадоку... 15:34:43 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 15:34:50 <Бургерпентс> Даже, если я МО. Я не могу выразить всё что во мне сейчас творится ровным текстом 15:35:03 <Бургерпентс> Не могу. 15:35:03 0_0 15:35:11 <Бургерпентс> Капс - наше всё. 15:35:19 гореть в отчаяние, мне так мой встроенный гугл.транслайтор говорит 15:35:27 <Бургерпентс> ... 15:35:33 Льда Tails12345 15:35:46 я в него просто влюблен ~ 15:35:47 что? 15:35:52 шта!?!?!?! 15:35:53 в переводчик 15:36:03 нет 15:36:21 я еще не дернулся, чтобы влюбляться в рандомов. Хотя я немножко того, поехавший 15:36:32 <Бургерпентс> Айс, прошу используй нормы пунктуации 15:36:38 http://prntscr.com/av2aaw подзказка 15:36:38 -!- Яооот вышел из чата. 15:36:58 <Бургерпентс> А мне надо использовать что-то наподобие валерьянки. 15:37:09 Бургер 15:37:09 <Бургерпентс> Во мне это не утихает. 15:37:11 Го в запой 15:37:16 Вместе 15:37:25 <Бургерпентс> Запой из-за телефона? Нет... 15:37:31 я уже выпил крепкого чая из-за русика 15:37:35 Да не, в общем 15:37:39 Я из-за русика... 15:37:41 Чёрт 15:37:48 Даже не знаю. 15:37:52 <Бургерпентс> А то что я привязался к этому смарту это точно 15:38:00 <Бургерпентс> Там так много инфы было... 15:38:06 <Бургерпентс> И она потеряна 15:38:15 А вот это оч обидно 15:38:19 Я понимаю 15:38:24 <Бургерпентс> !обновитьлоги 15:38:24 Бургерпентс: Логи обновлены (добавлено ~178 строк на страницу логов). 15:38:29 Это даже не объяснить словами 15:38:30 <Бургерпентс> Мне всё равно на автоматику 15:38:39 <Бургерпентс> Я хочу сохранить мою ярость 15:38:57 <Бургерпентс> Всё потеряно 15:39:11 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 15:39:12 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 15:39:14 <Бургерпентс> (Bot) У меня уже даже зло кончилось. 15:39:25 <Бургерпентс> Просто улыбка 15:39:34 <Бургерпентс> Там были контакты... 15:39:37 <Бургерпентс> Переписки 15:39:41 <Бургерпентс> Картинки 15:39:43 <Бургерпентс> Фото... 15:40:03 Когда я делал хард-ресет своему умирающему телефону, я тоже сожалел 15:40:23 Но зато он жив и мне оказались ненужны многие заметки, бывшие в нем 15:40:37 <Бургерпентс> А мой мёртв. 15:40:45 <Бургерпентс> Не подлежит восстановлению 15:40:52 А что с ним случилось? 15:40:57 <Бургерпентс> Пхах. 15:41:04 <Бургерпентс> Накрылся сначала динамик 15:41:10 <Бургерпентс> Потом аккумулятор 15:41:19 <Бургерпентс> КрАсОта 15:41:22 сколько лет было? 15:41:27 <Бургерпентс> Год 15:41:29 <Бургерпентс> Карл 15:41:32 <Бургерпентс> Год! 15:41:35 <Бургерпентс> Каррд 15:41:39 <Бургерпентс> ккааррл 15:41:41 <Бургерпентс> Год! 15:41:43 <Бургерпентс> Один 15:42:21 Для современного дерьма- это норма 15:42:34 <Бургерпентс> Да. 15:42:42 <Бургерпентс> Это сущая правда. 15:42:54 <Бургерпентс> Пойду пить ударные дозы кофе 15:43:10 Моему чуть больше года, по мощности он только для вкшечки, даже браузер лагает 15:45:01 <Бургерпентс> ... 15:45:17 <Бургерпентс> всё пошло кем 15:45:34 <Бургерпентс> Кем - аббревиатура, кстати 15:45:38 <Бургерпентс> Гуглите... 15:46:55 даже без гугла можно догадаться о приблизительных смыслах 15:47:14 (Пёс) 15:47:23 (Покерфейс) 15:47:25 -!- Mamvik вышел из чата. 15:47:54 -!- Mamvik присоединился к чату. 15:48:38 <Бургерпентс> ............ 15:48:49 <Бургерпентс> Всё отлично. 15:48:57 <Бургерпентс> В противоположном смысле. 15:50:42 Бууург 15:50:42 -!- Yo Landi Vi$$er присоединился к чату. 15:50:43 Зачем 15:50:45 Ты обновляешь 15:50:46 логи 15:50:48 ^^ 15:50:50 привет 15:50:51 -!- Огнегривка присоединился к чату. 15:50:58 а у мну ДР)0 15:51:05 Поздравляю) 15:51:22 спасибо 15:52:02 -!- Песчанозвёздная присоединился к чату. 15:52:02 -!- Огнегривка вышел из чата. 15:52:33 -!- Песчанозвёздная вышел из чата. 15:57:07 <Бургерпентс> Блин, после такого разочарования появилось желание бросить вики... 15:57:13 <Бургерпентс> Но я не могу. 15:57:18 <Бургерпентс> И не хочу 15:57:37 <Бургерпентс> Начну теперь говорить без скрытости. 15:57:39 лол 15:58:01 У меня тоже порою появляется такое желание. 15:58:10 Но я знаю, что мне некуда будет деваться. 15:58:15 <Бургерпентс> В правилах фиговое отношение к капсу 15:58:22 <Бургерпентс> оно отвратительно. 15:58:33 <Бургерпентс> вообще, если без цензуры 15:58:50 <Бургерпентс> То тут правила, ну просто офигенные. 15:58:58 <Бургерпентс> Особенно о капсе 15:59:09 <Бургерпентс> Особенно этот юридический стиль 15:59:18 А мне наши правила нормальны. 15:59:19 <Бургерпентс> У нас тут не гос. учреждение 15:59:28 Я понимаю, иногда охота капсом наорать 15:59:35 Правила составляются не абы как 15:59:37 Хотя, если честно 15:59:40 ... 15:59:41 -!- MaxDremurr присоединился к чату. 15:59:41 Они составлены абы как 15:59:45 <Бургерпентс> Они отвратны! 15:59:47 Чем? 15:59:54 Тем, что запрещают все ненормальное? 16:00:01 <Бургерпентс> Нет. 16:00:09 Тем, что наводят некий элемент порядочности? 16:00:22 Всем Гламур (EX) С вами Дримурр 16:00:33 ... 16:00:42 Привет, Мурр 16:00:52 <Бургерпентс> Признаюсь честно, но я бы был рад если бы их пересмотрели. 16:01:24 А я не буду... 16:01:37 Ибо придётся всё заново переводить... 16:01:46 Да и эти правила меня устраивают. 16:01:52 Даже очень. 16:02:03 <Бургерпентс> Меня тоже. 16:02:17 <Бургерпентс> Я опять лгу. Ради порядочности. 16:02:32 <Бургерпентс> Этот этикет это как оковы 16:02:34 >:( нет! 16:02:35 -!- MaxDremurr присоединился к чату. 16:02:42 Хорошо, предоставь мне рабочий вариант правил, которые и пользователя защищали, и администраторам давали силу, и слишком жестокими не были, и слишком мягкими тоже 16:03:06 <Бургерпентс> Я даже не хочу этим заниматься. Я не занимаюсь этим. 16:03:13 <Бургерпентс> Я только подчиняюсь им. 16:03:26 Запрещено все плохое: мат, капс, ругательства, оскорбления, провокации 16:03:33 <Бургерпентс> Вообще, нафига мне этот этикет. 16:03:38 Чем это тебя лично не устраивает? 16:03:44 И хех, это даже не этикет 16:03:46 Далеко не этикет 16:03:52 <Бургерпентс> Я не говорю об этом 16:04:00 <Бургерпентс> Я о всей своей жизни 16:04:16 <Бургерпентс> Я долго держу свои чувства в себе. 16:04:31 <Бургерпентс> Очень долго. 16:05:03 Если бы мы тут нормам этики придерживались, все бы здоровались при входе, прощались при выходе, общались с незнакомцами на Вы, писали без ошибок пункт+орфограф и за каждое нарушение полагался бы бан :^) 16:05:10 <Бургерпентс> Вообще, даже если я простил например Лордини. 16:05:16 Так что, как я считаю, правила оч демократические 16:05:24 <Бургерпентс> Это не значит, что я к нему хорошо отношусь. 16:05:27 Отошел пока что 16:06:23 -!- Бургерпентс вышел из чата. 16:06:45 -!- Бургерпентс присоединился к чату. 16:06:45 -!- Бургерпентс присоединился к чату. 16:06:45 <Бургерпентс> Во мне такой большой склад настоящих эмоций. Да, я нормальный человек. Но меня достала эта порядочность 16:07:17 <Бургерпентс> Пора идти по своему пути. 16:07:41 <Бургерпентс> ... 16:07:49 Ребята,Спасите меня от гламура. 16:08:04 Бург, удачи 16:08:05 <Бургерпентс> Как же за*****и правила. 16:08:06 ... 16:08:12 Я на этой почве получила депрессию 16:08:15 * MaxDremurr Танцует как бешеный Меттатон 16:08:16 <Бургерпентс> У меня правда злость 16:08:22 ..... 16:08:24 Пытаясь "идти по свободному пути" 16:08:30 <Бургерпентс> Я ненавижу всё. 16:08:32 <Бургерпентс> Сейчас 16:08:33 Так что, удачи 16:08:39 <Бургерпентс> Была бы моя воля. 16:08:59 <Бургерпентс> Мамвик, пхах, я тут подумал 16:09:06 <Бургерпентс> Зачем мне этот путь? 16:09:16 <Бургерпентс> Всё равно всё бесполезно 16:09:20 А вот подумай. 16:09:23 Я тоже все ненавижу.. Школа Идиотов. В Квартире которой я живу с Младшей Сестрой котороя всегда орет,Друзьями идиотами 16:09:27 И как найдёшь ответ - скажи 16:09:34 Если не найдёшь ответа 16:09:41 То всё действительно бесполезно. 16:09:47 Просто меня все бесит,Хочется тишины 16:09:59 Смотри, не впади в отчаяние. Раздумия могут вести к плохим последствиям 16:10:09 <Бургерпентс> Я сказал ответ, всё тлен. Порядочность, это просто калл. 16:10:16 Эх, чел... 16:10:29 Как же плохо смотреть на тебя 16:10:38 У тебя сейчас просто ужасное состояние 16:10:43 <Бургерпентс> Ради них я не сказал например Лордини, куда ему эти картины засунуть 16:11:22 Я даже не знаю, что посоветовать... 16:11:27 Ты ведь сейчас запутался 16:11:31 <Бургерпентс> Ради порядочности, я не начал кричать, чем я _так_ перегрузил бота, что меня от него отключили 16:11:58 Однако, ты хочешь лишиться порядочности 16:12:04 Но думаешь, каков в этом смысл 16:12:06 <Бургерпентс> Ради нёе я не послал Голда и Алана 16:12:07 Так ведь? 16:12:43 <Бургерпентс> А так бы я полностью бы всё высказал, что я думаю о картинах Лордини. 16:12:50 <Бургерпентс> Они бездарны. 16:12:51 Слушай, есть один совет... Но ты сильно разочаруешься, когда-нибудь. 16:12:58 <Бургерпентс> Это уже сейчас 16:13:16 -!- Millennium Falcon присоединился к чату. 16:13:29 Бург, отключали тебя от бота за игнорирование просьб перестать его "обновлять" 16:13:44 И да, советую, при всей своей злости и ненависти, выплеснуть ее не здесь 16:13:53 <Бургерпентс> Я вообще сейчас всё игнорирую. 16:13:54 В подушку можешь накричать, на бумаге выплеснуть 16:13:56 Но не здесь 16:14:01 <Бургерпентс> Просто я в отчаянии. 16:14:06 <Бургерпентс> Я щас не капсю. 16:14:10 Чел, понимаю 16:14:11 <Бургерпентс> Не матерюсь. 16:14:15 -!- Anonsas присоединился к чату. 16:14:16 <Бургерпентс> Не обновляю бота 16:14:16 Можешь мне в личку 16:14:20 Обновлял 16:14:23 <Бургерпентс> Что вам ещё надо? 16:14:24 Sledyn: Последний раз я обновлял логи 6 минут назад. Сейчас в буфере ~45 строк с сообщениями чата. 16:14:24 !updated 16:14:30 <Бургерпентс> Следун, 1 раз. 16:14:35 А зачем? 16:14:41 Тебе же говорили, он сам обновляется 16:14:44 самостоятельно 16:14:46 самолично 16:14:58 Ему уже 18 есть, он самодостаточная личность 16:15:19 И до этого был не один, и не два раза 16:15:34 Хотя тебе описывали, когда команда используется, и для чего 16:15:46 А насчет правил 16:15:54 <Бургерпентс> Мне уже всё равно. 16:15:58 <Бургерпентс> Я в ЛС. 16:16:00 Эти правила, повторюсь, очень и очень _стандартные_ 16:16:07 Ничего нового 16:16:08 <Бургерпентс> Ничего я не изменю. 16:16:25 <Бургерпентс> Всё равно попытки что-то менять бесполезны. 16:16:29 А зачем менять? 16:16:38 Короч, у Бургера отчаяние... 16:16:42 В чистом виде 16:17:12 Отчаяние от того, что в одном из чатов правила слишком "культурные"? 16:17:54 Даже не знаю... Отчаяние может быть вызвано не только этим 16:18:07 Хорошо, телефон, понимаю, очень грустный для человека момент 16:18:16 <Бургерпентс> Следун, этто не телефон 16:18:23 <Бургерпентс> Это половина паролей. 16:18:27 <Бургерпентс> И вся инфа 16:18:33 где Анна? 16:18:37 <Бургерпентс> Понятно?! 16:18:39 На будущее, советовал бы завести тетрадочку с паролями 16:18:41 Где Анна? 16:18:56 <Бургерпентс> Следун, очень полезный совет. 16:19:00 <Бургерпентс> Очень. 16:19:07 У меня тоже тетрадка с паролями 16:19:10 Потому что лол 16:19:16 Так можно всё потерять 16:19:16 Имею такую уже как лет 5, ни разу не терял, и удобно искать 16:19:23 У меня все пароли в башке. 16:19:26 И мне стыдно. 16:19:45 <Бургерпентс> Я сегодня простоял у двери 2 часа. 16:19:56 <Бургерпентс> Из-за того что у меня не было ключей 16:19:59 <Бургерпентс> Феерично? 16:20:30 <Бургерпентс> У меня просто дофига претензий, которые я просто скрыл. 16:20:31 Я бывало и целый день стояла возле двери, а порой я забывала ключи дома так, что и пару дней приходилось кантоваться по гостям :^) 16:20:50 <Бургерпентс> У меня просто.... уже нет решительности 16:20:50 Бывает, но, повторяю, это не повод выплескивать свой негатив сюда, в чат 16:20:52 На других людей 16:21:04 Тем более, когда ты модератор 16:21:06 <Бургерпентс> Моё спокойствие просто кончилоось. 16:21:14 <Бургерпентс> Пора менять профайл 16:21:26 (Ну, мне можно выплёскивать. Но это лучше закрыть в скобочках.) 16:21:29 Если все будут выплескивать здесь свои эмоции - чат превратится в помойку соплей 16:21:40 <Бургерпентс> То что, я вечно спокоен это ложь. 16:21:52 Ты лицо этого чата, ты его представитель, ты представитель форума, ты как бы выделяешься среди других - но почему-то игнорируешь пункты правил, ругаешься на них 16:21:58 <Бургерпентс> Короче, достало. Всё равно меня никто не слушает. 16:22:02 <Бургерпентс> ... 16:22:11 Если бы тебя не слушали 16:22:14 Тебе бы советы не давали 16:22:18 И примеры не приводили 16:22:24 Не вдавайся в крайности 16:22:27 <Бургерпентс> Я на некоторое время должен уйти с вики. 16:22:37 Хммм... 16:22:43 -!- Prent присоединился к чату. 16:22:45 Стоп. 16:22:46 Надеюсь, тебе станет легче 16:22:50 Какое он лицо чата. 16:22:53 <Бургерпентс> Ибо мне кажется, что тут будет устроен мною архи-капец 16:22:55 Ну форума, да 16:22:58 <Бургерпентс> Я лицо форума 16:23:00 <Бургерпентс> Не чата 16:23:20 Просто он же в чате отмечается как статусник 16:23:23 Что тут за движуха происходит? 16:23:23 Следун, Анон, здрасте. 16:23:29 Здрасте 16:23:32 <Бургерпентс> Вообще, для чата всё-таки есть МЧ 16:23:47 <Бургерпентс> Прент, я просто открыл свои чувства. 16:23:51 А я - лицо статей. 16:23:52 <Бургерпентс> Ничего особенного 16:23:53 Хорошо, но это не отменяет того, что ты все же являешься лицом, хорошо, форума 16:23:59 Да, но модераторы - лица вики 16:23:59 Все модераторы должны так же действовать правилам, как и остальные пользователи 16:24:24 Если модератор не следует правилам, зачем пользователям следовать им? :^) 16:24:27 я вообще теперь буду старатся из... неважно-__- 16:24:52 -!- Millennium Falcon присоединился к чату. 16:28:30 -!- Ice Tails12345 присоединился к чату. 16:29:45 (Flowey) 16:30:28 <Бургерпентс> Спасибо за советы 16:30:40 <Бургерпентс> Особенно за этот 16:30:42 <Бургерпентс> Если модератор не следует правилам, зачем пользователям следовать им? :^) 16:30:52 <Бургерпентс> Они очень полезны. 16:30:59 <Бургерпентс> Они реально помогают. 16:31:05 <Бургерпентс> Мдам 16:31:27 <Бургерпентс> У меня просто всё плохо. 16:31:30 <Бургерпентс> Ну что ж. 16:31:46 <Бургерпентс> Осталось ждать поездку в СПб на 6 дней. 16:31:53 <Бургерпентс> Если и она сорвётся... 16:32:02 <Бургерпентс> То всё. 16:32:20 Питер? 16:32:42 <Бургерпентс> Да. 16:32:43 img="images3.wikia.nocookie.net/undertale/ru/images/7/7b/Spr_heartaqua_0.png" 16:32:45 <Бургерпентс> А что? 16:33:09 <Бургерпентс> Мне хотелось бы посмотреть на этот город. 16:33:27 <Бургерпентс> Говорят, он отличное место для посещения. 16:33:46 Сутки езды 16:33:58 От Краматорска до Питера 16:34:02 <Бургерпентс> (blush) Больше. 16:34:13 <Бургерпентс> Краматорск - Киев - СПб 16:34:25 Гугел говорит 21 ч. 18 мин. (1 643,8 км) 16:35:03 <Бургерпентс> Гм. Короче, я не знаю, что на меня нашло. 16:35:14 <Бургерпентс> Я вновь спокоен. 16:35:45 <Бургерпентс> Но скажу вот что 16:36:32 <Бургерпентс> Гм. 16:36:40 <Бургерпентс> Уже нет желания. 16:36:41 Говори 16:36:44 Хмм... 16:36:50 "барабанная дробь* 16:36:56 <Бургерпентс> Там много капса и матов. 16:37:26 <Бургерпентс> О правилах, Лордини, Алане и Голде, о боте и ФНФе 16:37:32 <Бургерпентс> *Фнафе 16:37:38 -!- Mamvik вышел из чата. 16:37:45 <Бургерпентс> Лордини, это хороший человек 16:38:04 -!- Mamvik присоединился к чату. 16:38:10 <Бургерпентс> Но пусть он больше не пишет картины 16:38:10 -!- Бургерпентс вышел из чата. 16:38:10 -!- Бургерпентс присоединился к чату. 16:38:24 <Бургерпентс> Но пустьдаже не будет пытаться писать кртины 16:38:31 <Бургерпентс> О правилах. 16:38:44 <Бургерпентс> Просто пересмотрите их. 16:38:53 <Бургерпентс> Об Алане и Голде. 16:38:59 <Бургерпентс> Они иногда достают. 16:39:16 <Бургерпентс> Но всё равно, я думаю, что они адекватны. 16:39:33 <Бургерпентс> О боте. 16:39:51 <Бургерпентс> Отрубите команды к чертям. Бот же автоматический 16:40:03 <Бургерпентс> И о фнафе. 16:40:11 Моя любимая тема... 16:40:36 -!- SansationalPapyrus присоединился к чату. 16:40:37 <Бургерпентс> У меня есть идея банить каждого, кто его прославляет и защищает. 16:40:44 <Бургерпентс> Прям как Арстоцка 16:41:07 <Бургерпентс> И любую тему о фнафе на этой вики я буду удалять 16:41:14 <Бургерпентс> Он меня задрал 16:41:14 Опа-на. Это хорошая идея, но тогда более 70% вики будет забанено к чертям. 16:41:27 <Бургерпентс> Короче, отпустило. 16:41:32 -!- TheStimerGames присоединился к чату. 16:41:34 <Бургерпентс> Спасибо за просмотр 16:41:50 Расскажи потом, как тебе в Питере было. 16:41:51 Ты же знаешь сколько тут (эгх, людьми их называть это самый лучший комплимент) людей с фнуфа. 16:41:52 Че там и как. 16:42:02 <Бургерпентс> Миллениум, хорошо) 16:42:04 -!- Gg gj присоединился к чату. 16:42:16 Здравия! 16:42:16 <Бургерпентс> Просто я никогда не был в других странах 16:42:26 <Бургерпентс> Только сейчас есть возможность) 16:42:59 у меня завтра День Рождения... 16:43:15 Спасибо. 16:43:26 у меня день рождения 6 августа 16:43:31 ... 16:43:38 ...... 16:43:42 ... 16:43:53 <Бургерпентс> Харе точками флудить! 16:43:56 Поздравлялю 16:43:56 <Бургерпентс> Блин! 16:44:23 <Бургерпентс> Ещё точки и бан. 16:44:28 <Бургерпентс> Ну реал 16:44:31 <Бургерпентс> Точек много! 16:44:36 -!- MrPixelArt присоединился к чату. 16:44:57 http://prnt.sc/av36iu МММ... Уже второй раз наслаждаюсь его смертью.. 16:45:03 Мухахахха 16:45:27 госсаде 16:45:31 <Бургерпентс> Ты представляешь там автора русика? 16:45:39 <Бургерпентс> Я поддерживаю это. 16:45:40 не уж то это тот кусок... программного кода который обозвали русиком? 16:45:42 Ребят, я доперевела статью про Джерри. Теперь надо кому-то сообщать об этом или модеры сами скоро уберут ее из "незавершенных"? 16:45:55 <Бургерпентс> Покажи статью) 16:46:00 <Бургерпентс> Я бывший МК 16:46:31 <Бургерпентс> Буду рад почитать) 16:46:38 > Millennium Falcon Расскажи потом, как тебе в Питере было. 16:46:38 16:46:38 У нас тут холодно 16:46:49 -!- Ice Tails12345 вышел из чата. 16:46:52 Причём многие часто сами убирают этот шаблон. 16:46:59 Питерские вписки.. 16:47:00 ... 16:47:35 можно самим убирать? 16:47:43 -!- Бургерпентс вышел из чата. 16:47:48 Лорд заблокирован за грубые нарушения и оскорбления и из бана досрочно не выйдет, Алан и Голд неадекватны и это факт, команды боту нужны, случаи уже описывал и банить за то, что человеку Фнаф нравится - не очень хорошая идея 16:47:55 -!- Killhtf присоединился к чату. 16:48:12 И снова привет всем 16:48:17 Кстати.. Пока проходил.. Я заметил что при окончательном диалоге с Сансом.. Ошибку в русике 16:48:32 Грамматическую ошибку.. 16:48:39 Да, убирай шаблон 16:48:40 Госсаде, все уже поняли что руссик это очередной кусок программного кода. 16:48:44 Я посмотрела статью 16:48:48 а как?) 16:48:49 Я лишь проверить.. 16:49:00 Ну все.. Теперь можно его удалять 16:49:08 Ты в исходном коде работаешь? 16:49:14 Или в визуальном редакторе? 16:49:21 Я стаб удаляю, как статью допереведу/сделаю шаблон. 16:49:27 Я тоже 16:49:39 В общем, если в исходном, то убери 16:49:59 эм, я не знаю :D в редакторе наверно. ок, щас посмотрю 16:50:37 если видны картинки - значит, не в исходном коде. 16:50:47 супер-способ) 16:51:35 -!- Бургерпентс присоединился к чату. 16:51:36 -!- Бургерпентс присоединился к чату. 16:51:36 -!- Бургерпентс присоединился к чату. 16:51:36 -!- Бургерпентс присоединился к чату. 16:51:37 -!- Бургерпентс присоединился к чату. 16:52:06 мда, началась волна правок из-за русика 16:52:24 Мдаа... 16:52:38 Жалко конечно... 16:53:02 Пусть хотя бы оставят Флауи в покое 16:53:31 ну вроде все правильно) спасибо 16:53:38 его не мучают. пока что. 16:53:52 <Бургерпентс> Так вот 16:54:04 Главное чтобы не мучали.. 16:54:13 Килл, ты за этим следишь? 16:54:17 За этими правками 16:54:23 <Бургерпентс> Килл, беспощадно убивай правки имён на русификаторские 16:54:25 -!- Ms.Temmie1090 присоединился к чату. 16:54:37 <Бургерпентс> Русификатор - хлам 16:54:42 Поэтому я защитила многие страницы от перемещения 16:54:48 <Бургерпентс> У нас свой стандарт 16:54:53 <Бургерпентс> Помнишь? 16:54:56 -!- SansationalPapyrus вышел из чата. 16:54:56 <Бургерпентс> Мой опрос 16:55:02 -!- Бургерпентс вышел из чата. 16:55:04 -!- Бургерпентс присоединился к чату. 16:55:48 -!- Sector 563 присоединился к чату. 16:56:05 -!- Ms.Temmie1090 вышел из чата. 16:56:06 -!- Бургерпентс вышел из чата. 16:56:07 -!- Бургерпентс присоединился к чату. 16:56:33 Боятся нечего? Да? 16:56:59 Надеюсь... 16:57:27 <Бургерпентс> Короче 16:57:38 <Бургерпентс> Помните мой тотальный опрос? 16:57:46 Ребят, читаю статью про Геноцид, одну вещь не поняла 16:57:52 <Бургерпентс> Я его и в группе вк выкладывал 16:58:00 <Бургерпентс> Там и стандарт 16:58:09 <Бургерпентс> Это выбиравли сами игроки 16:58:16 При прохождении данного пути в самом конце финальный удар (предположительно, по миру) наносит как минимум 10sup234/sup-1 урона, что является самым мощным ударом в игре. 16:58:16 я слежу вовсю 16:58:34 <Бургерпентс> Мамвик, щито 16:58:38 Мамвик, это я написал 16:58:46 я подсчитал количество девяток на экране 16:58:49 Просто меня это заинтересовало 16:58:51 Хмм... 16:58:54 Клёво 16:59:04 -!- Бургерпентс вышел из чата. 16:59:07 А число 234 - это степень? 16:59:15 их было 18x13. 16:59:15 При этом две девятки = 10^2-1 16:59:23 да, степень 16:59:29 Это разве не бесконечный фон из девяток? 16:59:33 Ох 16:59:54 в виртуальной машине видно, что это отдельная дергающаяся картинка. 17:00:21 яжпрограммист) 17:00:33 Круто 17:01:33 Эм... Тут есть кто нибудь? 17:03:07 -!- Sector 563 присоединился к чату. 17:03:20 Приветствую 17:04:29 -!- Ms.Temmie1090 присоединился к чату. 17:05:17 -!- Killhtf вышел из чата. 17:05:56 yt="2P_DPdryNBo" 17:06:13 Стимер.. Это уже Баян 17:06:17 Все видели 17:06:29 -!- Ms.Temmie1090 вышел из чата. 17:07:38 -!- Mamvik вышел из чата. 17:07:49 yt="JvGT1Zq6sMk" А это? 17:08:03 -!- Mamvik присоединился к чату. 17:08:58 а нафига мне это если я об Андере практически все знаю.. 17:09:30 Спасибо Undertale вики 17:09:31 -!- Ms.Temmie1090 присоединился к чату. 17:09:46 А... Стоп.. Мы же прям здесь 17:09:52 ) 17:10:10 Андертейл сатился 17:10:11 Снимаю шляпу... Кэп 17:10:21 Скатился* 17:10:22 (Фейспалм) Это уже 57846 раз,когда не замечают,на какой он вики находится 17:11:31 -!- Anonsas вышел из чата. 17:12:17 Ну вообще то зачем скидывать видео по пасхалкам если все и так в статьях указано.. 17:13:06 -!- Ms.Temmie1090 присоединился к чату. 17:13:13 А про Glyde? 17:13:24 Тоже есть статья 17:13:40 Окей,не заметил. 17:13:50 http://ru.undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Глайд 17:13:51 -!- Sector 563 вышел из чата. 17:14:23 Похоже,эту вики делали сами Персонажи UnderTale 17:14:23 -!- Sector 563 присоединился к чату. 17:15:16 -!- Ms.Temmie1090 вышел из чата. 17:15:27 С чего ты взял? 17:15:42 Лень? 17:16:35 Да просто,раз все факты и секреты известны с появления игры 17:18:08 А как же Англоязычные источники? 17:18:17 А? 17:19:30 * TheStimerGames заткнул все источники 17:19:30 * TheStimerGames Какие источники? 17:19:44 Какие источники? 17:21:24 http://undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page (Фейспалм) Блин.. как об этом можно не знать? 17:22:04 Английская вики была создана довольно раньше русской 17:22:05 -!- Killhtf присоединился к чату. 17:22:49 (Bot) Мне об этом уже рассказал. 17:23:18 Стимер, ерунду пишешь 17:23:27 Вот Вот.. 17:25:15 -!- Agent P Second присоединился к чату. 17:26:08 Я всегда знаю,что если игра появилась Английской,то Английская вики появляется раньше русской 17:26:20 -!- Killhtf вышел из чата. 17:27:26 -!- Ms.Temmie1090 присоединился к чату. 17:28:27 Всё,все пропадают. 17:29:03 -!- Sector 563 присоединился к чату. 17:29:07 -!- J.K.Ramirez присоединился к чату. 17:31:47 -!- J.K.Ramirez вышел из чата. 17:32:09 -!- J.K.Ramirez присоединился к чату. 17:32:47 -!- Ms.Temmie1090 вышел из чата. 17:32:54 -!- J.K.Ramirez вышел из чата. 17:32:59 -!- J.K.Ramirez присоединился к чату. 17:32:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FfGXVxXALa0 17:33:14 А вот этого наверно никто невидел 17:33:29 -!- J.K.Ramirez вышел из чата. 17:33:37 -!- J.K.Ramirez присоединился к чату. 17:34:49 -!- J.K.Ramirez вышел из чата. 17:34:58 -!- J.K.Ramirez присоединился к чату. 17:35:39 -!- J.K.Ramirez вышел из чата. 17:37:19 -!- Killhtf присоединился к чату. 17:37:57 -!- J.K.Ramirez присоединился к чату. 17:39:50 -!- Ms.Temmie1090 присоединился к чату. 17:40:32 Chto ehto 17:41:06 Смех Маффет? 0_0 17:41:09 Воу.. 17:41:22 -!- Mamvik присоединился к чату. 17:41:26 -!- Mamvik вышел из чата. 17:41:27 -!- Mamvik присоединился к чату. 17:41:29 -!- Fastrot присоединился к чату. 17:41:32 -!- Mamvik присоединился к чату. 17:41:50 -!- Mamvik вышел из чата. 17:41:51 -!- Mamvik присоединился к чату. 17:41:57 -!- Mamvik присоединился к чату. 17:41:58 О агент пи. 17:42:00 Похож. 17:42:16 Да не то что похож... Он идентичен! 17:42:29 Агент Пиии! 17:42:54 Кстати куда попала статья про Гастер Бласер (быстрый имя) 17:43:00 Вот ты где, Перри! 17:43:08 Все! Строим Хэдканоны.. Маффет связана с Гастером 17:43:47 Статью про бластер перенесли в сатью про Санса. 17:44:01 Прямо сейчас. 17:44:06 Водопадье. 17:44:25 Неееет я там хотел добавить анимацию атаки бластера!. 17:44:39 а что мешает это сделать в статье про Санса? 17:44:44 Где логика? 17:45:10 Ех харашо пойду сделаю возле галереи. 17:45:14 А Маффет говорила, что её попросила напасть на протагониста улыбающаяся фигруа, которая еще меняла свою форму. Это всё, что их может связывать. 17:45:25 харашо.. мои глаза! 17:45:32 Я из Германии приибыыыть 17:45:33 -!- Yo Landi Vi$$er вышел из чата. 17:45:39 -!- Yo Landi Vi$$er присоединился к чату. 17:45:49 Оу Май Гад! 17:45:51 и Слуварь приносить. 17:45:55 сироп целебный привозить 17:46:11 Почему это в статьях нету? 17:46:20 -!- Yo Landi Vi$$er вышел из чата. 17:46:22 От кашлы помогать лечить 17:46:39 Чего нет в статьях? 17:46:44 -!- Yo Landi Vi$$er присоединился к чату. 17:46:59 Амбробене-амбробене, средство из Германии. 17:47:20 Натури! 17:47:31 То что Саунд Гастера это замедленный смех Маффет 17:47:40 Сделано из германие. 17:48:08 **Gaster Dance Intensifies**﻿ 17:49:00 -!- Ms.Temmie1090 вышел из чата. 17:49:39 -!- Ms.Temmie1090 присоединился к чату. 17:50:03 Мама, скачай мне Канайю 17:51:19 -!- Ms.Temmie1090 вышел из чата. 17:51:53 -!- Ms.Temmie1090 присоединился к чату. 17:52:22 -!- Fastrot вышел из чата. 17:52:24 -!- Fastrot присоединился к чату. 17:52:49 http://savepic.ru/9491488.png смешно Xd 17:52:57 -!- Бургерпентс присоединился к чату. 17:53:02 <Бургерпентс> Привет) 17:53:06 Бургер 17:53:09 Живо в ЛС 17:53:13 Я кое что нашел 17:53:14 Ку 17:53:16 Привет, Бургерпентс. 17:53:19 <Бургерпентс> Шо нашёл? 17:53:24 И чего-то не смешно. 17:53:26 <Бургерпентс> Rjvghjvfn, 17:53:35 За что ты меня тогда кикнул? 17:53:43 Пиксельарт, если ты хочешь добавить в статью факт - добавляй. 17:53:50 Агент, ты бургеру? 17:53:56 Да. 17:54:13 yt="hq9jyU5LMc0" 17:54:26 Килл.. Можно меня просто Пикселем называть.. 17:54:35 Окей. 17:54:53 -!- Yo Landi Vi$$er вышел из чата. 17:54:55 -!- Yo Landi Vi$$er присоединился к чату. 17:55:02 <Бургерпентс> Артема, ой всё. Хочу эту игру 17:55:10 Сделай. 17:55:36 <Бургерпентс> hate.exe помог? 17:56:14 -!- Fastrot вышел из чата. 17:56:16 <Бургерпентс> Лол 17:56:23 -!- Fastrot присоединился к чату. 17:56:24 <Бургерпентс> А вдруг Фриск в Матрице? 17:56:32 Бургер 17:56:34 <Бургерпентс> И такой капец в реале творится? 17:56:49 У тебя есть город? 17:56:51 <Бургерпентс> Мир порвало к чертям 17:56:59 <Бургерпентс> И они придумали свой 17:57:09 <Бургерпентс> Темми, в каком смысле? 17:57:09 надо на виртуалку скачать и помучать 17:57:19 -!- Fastrot вышел из чата. 17:57:20 БП, так за что был тот кик? 17:57:20 -!- Fastrot присоединился к чату. 17:57:28 <Бургерпентс> Когда? 17:57:50 <Бургерпентс> Гм. Я уже изабыл 17:57:56 Ну, когда в чате был МС Монополист и ещё кто-то. 17:58:06 100 лней назад) 17:58:14 <Бургерпентс> Вроде капс. таковы правила. хоть я и против запрета капса 17:58:27 У Тем есть город банок. 17:58:38 <Бургерпентс> Теперь за одно слово капсом кик. 17:58:40 <Бургерпентс> Мда. 17:58:44 <Бургерпентс> Фигово всё 17:59:01 <Бургерпентс> А за второе бан 17:59:04 <Бургерпентс> на 2 часа 17:59:12 Хм... Ну тогда банить за текст заборчиком. 17:59:23 -!- Ms.Temmie1090 вышел из чата. 17:59:30 <Бургерпентс> Короче, кrовавая бюroкrатия 17:59:31 Просто всякие ребята бездумно портят чат. 17:59:32 -!- Ms.Temmie1090 присоединился к чату. 17:59:37 Вот и психуют. 17:59:51 -!- Бургерпентс вышел из чата. 17:59:51 -!- Бургерпентс присоединился к чату. 18:00:21 -!- Бургерпентс вышел из чата. 18:00:22 -!- Бургерпентс присоединился к чату. 18:00:38 <Бургерпентс> Я против разрешения капса полностью 18:00:45 Сначала хотел лениво скопировать все правила. Теперь не хочу. 18:00:50 <Бургерпентс> Но считаю, что одно слово можно. 18:00:55 <Бургерпентс> Или два 18:01:00 <Бургерпентс> А то кик 18:01:04 <Бургерпентс> За одно слово 18:01:08 <Бургерпентс> Это странно 18:01:18 <Бургерпентс> А так не знаю 18:01:22 Ну а если я хочу написать "М"? 18:01:23 <Бургерпентс> За этим к Следуну 18:01:27 <Бургерпентс> И Аннове 18:01:38 <Бургерпентс> Артема, это медометие 18:01:43 М 18:01:50 <Бургерпентс> Это неполноценное слово 18:01:54 Точно, заборчик 18:01:56 надо внести это 18:02:00 <Бургерпентс> Охххх... 18:02:02 <Бургерпентс> Ещё 18:02:09 Тебе нравится написание заборчиком? 18:02:12 Считаешь это нужным? 18:02:17 Я так не думаю 18:02:26 <Бургерпентс> кrовавая бюroкrатия атакует 18:02:40 А, не, не, там уже есть 18:02:56 Можно запретить в чате разговаривать, если что) 18:03:12 Но не надо. 18:03:12 <Бургерпентс> Хорошо, тогда го запретим общаться на иностранных языках? Для лулзов 18:03:15 Killhtf, (facepalm) 18:03:20 Ну ребят, серьезно, будто эти правила сверх жестокие 18:03:26 Нене 18:03:34 Давайте лимит сообщений в минуту? 18:03:38 Агент, ты мне смайлики тут не рисуй. 18:03:39 Вам так нужно материться, капсить, спамить и флудить? :^) 18:03:43 <Бургерпентс> Лимит знаков. 18:03:48 <Бургерпентс> 150 знаков 18:03:52 Меня ни разу не кикали... Здесь отличные правила. 18:03:52 <Бургерпентс> Как в Твиттере 18:03:54 Лимит букоф 18:04:03 Меня тоже. 18:04:03 И ещё запрет твинков 18:04:07 Лимит и так есть в чатах, вроде. 18:04:10 <Бургерпентс> А вот моё предложение 18:04:14 Killhtf, я их добавляю, а не рисую. 18:04:15 Или он только в личке?.. 18:04:15 Запрет твинков как бы на всех вики. 18:04:24 Агент 18:04:28 мне всё равно. 18:04:30 Кроме ботов. 18:05:01 Killhtf, а вот и нет 18:05:06 <Бургерпентс> Запретить отсылать гигаааааааааааантские теееексты. Ибо они расшиииииряяяяют чат и засоряют логи 18:05:16 Артема, а чего так? 18:05:16 <Бургерпентс> И это так 18:05:17 А ещё запретить картинки. 18:05:26 <Бургерпентс> Артема, не трогай святое 18:05:30 Но оставить img. 18:05:37 <Бургерпентс> Офигеть, чо 18:05:44 img="i.imgur.com/yvcSADV.png" 18:06:01 А ещё запретить гифки 18:06:08 img="images.wikia.com/terraria/ru/images/3/34/Bravo.gif" 18:06:39 как я не заметил.. 18:06:43 Бург, твой огромный текст можно отнести к флуду или же к злоупотреблению форматированием 18:06:51 <Бургерпентс> Это был пример 18:06:54 Я знаю 18:06:57 Я просто пояснил 18:07:00 <Бургерпентс> Я могу показать пример 18:07:04 Эта инфа уже в статье про Гастера есть 18:07:07 <Бургерпентс> Гигантского текста 18:07:11 Artema385, может ещё читать статьи запретишь?! -_- 18:07:29 Запретить читать статьи!!1! 18:07:56 Запретить пиксель арт!!1! 18:07:58 Кстати, чисто из интересно. Бург, например ты (или любой, кто хочет), почитай правила и приведи мне пункты, которые ты считаешь бесполезными и обоснуй, почему изменение или удаление этих пунктов принесет пользу чату 18:08:01 -!- Agent P Second вышел из чата. 18:08:04 из интереса* 18:08:14 -!- Artema385 присоединился к чату. 18:08:54 -!- Ms.Temmie1090 вышел из чата. 18:08:55 -!- Agent P Second присоединился к чату. 18:09:36 Делать статью про правила в таблице. Правила. Таблица. 18:10:01 а меня запретят? :P 18:10:06 А что не так с таблицей? 18:10:23 Таблица удобнее 18:10:27 Ибо не надо искать 18:10:30 <Бургерпентс> Да 18:10:34 Где нарушение, где наказание 18:10:35 Может лучше задать нумерацию? 18:10:52 <Бургерпентс> Нет. 18:10:56 Ну или совсем гениальная идея: нумерация + таблица. 18:11:00 <Бургерпентс> Это будет ужос 18:11:06 И банить по нумерации. 18:11:08 ... 18:11:10 <Бургерпентс> Таблицы станут шире 18:11:19 Шире на 3 символа? 18:11:23 <Бургерпентс> Ты видел таблицу саундтреков??? 18:11:33 <Бургерпентс> Как ты её переделаешь? 18:11:42 Ты видел то, что я творил с инфобоксами на других проектах? 18:11:58 <Бургерпентс> Уже боюсь представить 18:12:02 <Бургерпентс> XD 18:12:07 Не советую представлять. 18:12:30 -!- J.K.Ramirez вышел из чата. 18:12:35 -!- J.K.Ramirez присоединился к чату. 18:12:40 <Бургерпентс> Серия Смешариков о твинках 18:12:46 sПотому что я не делал инфобоксы. 18:12:56 <Бургерпентс> И раскрытии кто их владелец 18:12:57 <Бургерпентс> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EIcM7uqkxPk 18:13:47 Тебе 24, а ты всё Смешариков смотришь. 18:14:06 Что не так с саундтреками-то? 18:14:21 БП 24 года?? 18:14:26 <Бургерпентс> Нет 18:14:51 <Бургерпентс> Артема, там гигантская таблица просто 18:15:04 <Бургерпентс> Мне копаться в ней чего-то не хочется 18:15:13 -!- Ms.Temmie1090 присоединился к чату. 18:15:29 <Бургерпентс> !поведаймнесмыслжизни, бот 18:15:55 *UndertaleBot:* 18:15:55 Живи и умри. 18:16:55 -!- Agent P Second вышел из чата. 18:17:13 А что, если создать отдельную статью про саундтреки, но они будут расположены рядами? (ugly) 18:17:17 <Бургерпентс> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EIcM7uqkxPk 18:17:26 Гастер заказал у Маффет убить Фриска.. (хлоп хлоп хлоп) Это он виноват! Это все его вина!! Он существует! 18:17:32 Ведь мы не могём в f3 18:17:34 <Бургерпентс> Артема, я устрою тебе экстерминатус 18:23:20 -!- Agent P Second присоединился к чату. 18:23:50 -!- Agent P Second вышел из чата. 18:23:52 -!- Agent P Second присоединился к чату. 18:25:11 -!- J.K.Ramirez вышел из чата. 18:25:11 -!- J.K.Ramirez присоединился к чату. 18:25:14 -!- J.K.Ramirez присоединился к чату. 18:25:28 (omg) модератор угрожает участнику (omg) 18:26:05 <Бургерпентс> (omg) правила угрожают капсу (omg) 18:26:38 <Бургерпентс> Мне интересно, если правила одни для всех 18:26:53 <Бургерпентс> Тогда почему Следун банит за любой капс? 18:27:21 (omg) Когда будут фанфики с пейрингом Маффет/Гастер (omg) 18:27:37 -!- Killhtf присоединился к чату. 18:27:43 Потому что такова моя политика по отношению к капсу 18:28:38 <Бургерпентс> Тогда, моя политика соответствует правилам. 18:28:39 -!- Killhtf вышел из чата. 18:28:45 Ну а если ты нарушишь правила? 18:29:17 <Бургерпентс> Артёма, да ты прям кладезь внезапных вопросов. 18:29:30 Согласен. 18:29:57 <Бургерпентс> Тогда я выхожу из чата на некоторое время. Жаль, что самокика нет 18:30:02 Бургерпентс, доступные команды бота: !выход, !quit, !плагины, !plugins, !игнор (.*), !ignore (.*), !неигнор (.*), !unignore (.*), !команды, !commands, !исходник|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !обновитьлоги, !updatelogs, !логи, !logs, !статуслогов, !updated. (Что-то не понятно? Учи регулярки!) 18:30:02 <Бургерпентс> !команды 18:30:16 Либо сарказм, либо подкол, либо правда... 18:30:17 <Бургерпентс> Команды кик нет... 18:30:25 <Бургерпентс> !кик Бургерпентс 18:30:31 <Бургерпентс> И? 18:30:37 <Бургерпентс> Ну ладно. 18:30:45 А просто выйти самостоятельно .. ? 18:30:46 Я бы могла дать что-то похожее на самокик 18:30:51 Но меня забанят за троллинг 18:30:57 <Бургерпентс> Следун, это жи не кик 18:31:05 <Бургерпентс> Я такое делал 18:31:08 А зачем себя же кикать? 18:31:13 <Бургерпентс> Я выходил и входил 18:31:19 <Бургерпентс> А при входе меня кикали 18:31:28 Ну а "выход" что делает? 18:31:28 Mamvik, логаут? 18:31:28 <Бургерпентс> Хотя я сам вышел и зашёл 18:31:34 Ага 18:31:44 <Бургерпентс> Артема, кикает бот 18:31:51 ... 18:31:51 <Бургерпентс> Ой, убирает бот 18:32:17 Бот, не будь цыганом. 18:32:35 -!- Ms.Temmie1090 вышел из чата. 18:32:51 -!- Agent P Second вышел из чата. 18:33:10 -!- Agent P Second присоединился к чату. 18:35:29 Сколько не наблюдаю за китайским языком, до сих пор не могу понять его... 18:35:36 Честно, японский легче 18:35:54 Ты владеешь японским? 18:36:05 -!- Бургерпентс вышел из чата. 18:36:06 Немного. Я слежу за грамматикой японского 18:36:14 О переводе на японский язык 18:36:45 Японский и легче произносится, кстати. 18:39:11 Хотя, у них много общих иероглифов... Но лишь иероглифов 18:39:37 В Японию тебя. 18:39:50 Хе-хе, все так говорят 18:39:53 Мне туда не надо 18:39:57 О Мамвик.. Научи меня 18:40:06 Я ничего не умею говорить на японском 18:40:10 Надо, Вася. 18:40:14 Жаль. 18:40:21 Я просто привыкла работать с японскими текстами 18:40:33 Следить, какой иероглиф как произносится 18:40:36 Учила азбуку 18:40:38 И всё. 18:40:56 На этом моё изучение японского прекращается, у меня даже начального уровня нет 18:41:07 Я могу понять пару фраз и иероглифов, но не более. 18:41:30 И не надо сейчас вставлять фразы из переводчика. Их я тоже совсем немного сумею прочесть. 18:42:03 Я тоже когда то наткнулся на японско-корейскую программку... Английского перевода небыло... Пробовал сам переводит 18:42:09 переводить* 18:42:31 Ну, в программах много катаканы. Это я ещё могу как-то, но прочесть. 18:42:44 Тоже работала в одной программе, на японском языке... 18:42:50 Главное при себе AppLocale иметь 18:43:26 Меня удивляет то, что у японского и китайского совершенно разные способы перевода иностранных слов 18:43:28 Например 18:44:17 Froggit на японский перевели бы либо катаканой (т.е. произношение останется почти таким же, за исключением добавления пару гласных звуков), либо оставили бы на английском 18:44:24 А вот китайцы постарались. 18:45:08 青蟈 - читается, как "Цинг Го". Если переводчик не обманывает. 18:45:16 И это - Фроггит. 18:45:29 Очень многие слова они переводят больше по смыслу... 18:45:46 А вот японцы обращают внимание на само слово. 18:46:13 Вообще, японский фэндом Андертейла очень многое оставил на английском языке. 18:46:29 Ну, извините... Просто, наблюдения. 18:46:53 Понятно Мамвик-чан :3 18:46:57 И я не опытный переводчик, как можно подумать по моим речам. Просто скучающая девочка) 18:47:10 Которой скучно, и я сижу и наблюдаю за всем этим... 18:48:25 http://www.silversecond.com/WolfRPGEditor/Download.html А я жду английский перевод этого движка 18:48:39 Видел где-то не полный перевод 18:48:41 -!- Ms.Temmie1090 присоединился к чату. 18:49:12 Но в большинство нужных местах - все на корейском 18:49:29 Кстати, если уж говорить про приставки... Лучше звучит Мамви-чан) 18:49:41 Хммм... 18:49:50 А может -тян? ) 18:50:05 Хм.. 18:50:12 Или Мамви-тян... 18:50:21 Оба варианта верны, на самом деле. 18:50:40 -!- Prent присоединился к чату. 18:50:54 Я заметила, что здесь "т" звучит, как заглушённая "ч". 18:51:05 Хотя это просто наблюдение... 18:51:42 -!- Agent P Second вышел из чата. 18:53:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gn4fgen2FYw Вокал просто шикарен 18:53:49 -!- Agent P Second присоединился к чату. 18:54:18 Надо бы посмотреть.. Русские сабы уже есть!? 18:55:01 Хмм.. Просто очень посмотреть.. 18:55:48 Интересно... 18:55:59 Тот неловкий момкнт, когда не помнишь 18:56:12 Названме песни 18:56:20 Название* 18:56:43 Никто не слышал песню Circus Monster? 18:56:48 Darude - Sandstorm (Bot) 18:57:10 Я нет 18:57:18 Можно послушать? 18:57:23 Просто прикольную пародию нашла... 18:57:25 Ща) 18:57:42 Homestuck - MeGaLoVania, Homestuck - Showtime 18:57:49 yt="mizIaPGNJaE" 18:58:01 И так далее 18:58:03 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 18:58:21 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 18:58:56 Хм Неплохо.. 18:59:36 -!- Agent P Second вышел из чата. 18:59:38 Правда? 18:59:54 -!- Яооот вышел из чата. 18:59:55 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 19:00:15 Ну да.. 19:00:41 А как ты думаешь, это поёт живой человек? 19:01:09 Хм.. 19:01:40 Ну это можно двояко понять твою фразу 19:03:12 Просто это поёт голосовой синтезатор. 19:03:29 Vocaloid? 19:03:30 Сижу через телефон 19:03:35 Ага. 19:03:37 Неудобно писамть 19:03:55 Итог - Страдай - Боль 19:04:05 -!- Яооот вышел из чата. 19:04:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gn4fgen2FYw Эх.. Не нашел русские сабы... 19:04:11 Тлен 19:04:37 А было бы приятно на это посмотреть.. 19:05:16 yt="521XYVqE4kI" 19:05:23 А вот и сама пародия. 19:06:56 Хм.. 19:07:20 Эта песня очень подходит Альфис. 19:07:45 -!- Prialicar228 присоединился к чату. 19:07:50 Ага 19:07:59 Только вот.. 19:08:10 мне что то хочется улыбатся изза этого) 19:08:11 Прииииветствую 19:08:26 Pyro is a Spy! 19:08:33 Меня эта пародия оч прикалывает. 19:08:34 Мммпх! 19:09:19 -!- Элизабет-лисичка присоединился к чату. 19:09:22 <Элизабет-лисичка> Привет 19:09:27 Хай 19:09:46 -!- Sector 563 присоединился к чату. 19:09:52 <Элизабет-лисичка> О чём базар?) 19:09:56 Чат живой? 19:10:00 Базара нету 19:10:00 <Элизабет-лисичка> Угу 19:10:13 <Элизабет-лисичка> А чё так?((( 19:10:24 -!- Ms.Temmie1090 вышел из чата. 19:10:26 Spy Sapping My Sentry! 19:10:41 * Prialicar228 взял Крушитель 19:10:43 Где? 19:10:45 * MrPixelArt достал гаечный ключ 19:10:50 Here 19:11:02 * Prialicar228 сломал жучок 19:11:15 Ладно, я пошла возиться с ссылками. 19:11:20 Удачи в базаре) 19:11:25 <Элизабет-лисичка> Пока) 19:11:32 Thanks! 19:11:44 Ммпх! 19:12:11 -!- Ms.Temmie1090 присоединился к чату. 19:12:41 Хоумстак VS Андертейл. Кто победит? 19:12:54 <Элизабет-лисичка> Андертейл! 19:13:01 <Элизабет-лисичка> :) 19:13:06 Ор выше гор http://savepic.ru/9491488.png 19:13:12 Я в Homestuck не играл 19:13:18 Ой 19:13:25 Нето Xc 19:13:31 <Элизабет-лисичка> XD 19:13:32 Окей.. Я спать.. Спокойный ночи.. Разрешаю Темми грабить караваны на базарах 19:13:38 <Элизабет-лисичка> Пока) 19:13:39 Пок 19:13:45 Пока... 19:14:11 -!- Ms.Temmie1090 присоединился к чату. 19:14:29 http://savepic.ru/9468979.png ору 19:15:02 -!- Ms.Temmie1090 присоединился к чату. 19:15:09 -!- Яооот присоединился к чату. 19:15:20 <Элизабет-лисичка> Привет 19:15:26 Приветствую 19:15:39 Оу, привет 19:15:39 -!- Яооот вышел из чата. 19:16:37 <Элизабет-лисичка> :( 19:17:20 -!- Prialicar228 вышел из чата. 19:17:22 -!- Ms.Temmie1090 вышел из чата. 19:17:43 -!- Ms.Temmie1090 присоединился к чату. 19:18:26 -!- Prialicar228 присоединился к чату. 19:18:34 -!- Prialicar228 присоединился к чату. 19:18:49 Я тож пойду 19:18:55 Ухади 19:19:12 -!- Ms.Temmie1090 вышел из чата. 19:19:38 -!- Fastrot присоединился к чату. 19:19:57 -!- Annovy присоединился к чату. 19:20:14 http://ru.undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Участник:Fastrot я приготовил вам сюприз. 19:20:42 Умляю загляните. 19:20:50 Шуткец. 19:21:35 Вот только его нужно оформить чем-то. 19:21:52 Пойду у сибы попрошу. 19:22:09 -!- Prialicar228 вышел из чата. 19:22:32 -!- Mamvik присоединился к чату. 19:22:36 -!- Annovy вышел из чата. 19:22:40 -!- Mamvik присоединился к чату. 19:24:47 "|link=". 19:25:09 -!- Prialicar228 присоединился к чату. 19:25:39 -!- Prialicar228 вышел из чата. 19:27:11 -!- Annovy присоединился к чату. 19:27:51 -!- Annovy вышел из чата. 19:28:33 -!- Prialicar228 присоединился к чату. 19:29:03 -!- Prialicar228 вышел из чата. 19:30:27 -!- John Brain присоединился к чату. 19:35:09 -!- Prialicar228 присоединился к чату. 19:35:38 -!- Prialicar228 вышел из чата. 19:38:43 -!- Fastrot присоединился к чату. 19:39:16 -!- Prialicar228 присоединился к чату. 19:39:46 -!- Prialicar228 вышел из чата. 19:42:27 -!- Millennium Falcon присоединился к чату. 19:49:27 -!- UndertaleBot присоединился к чату. 19:49:51 -!- Mamvik присоединился к чату. 19:50:31 -!- Mamvik вышел из чата. 19:51:30 -!- Killhtf присоединился к чату. 19:52:20 -!- Killhtf вышел из чата. 19:52:21 -!- Annovy присоединился к чату. 19:52:52 -!- Annovy вышел из чата. 19:54:06 -!- Mamvik присоединился к чату. 19:54:37 -!- Mamvik вышел из чата. 20:05:46 -!- Mamvik присоединился к чату. 20:06:17 -!- Mamvik вышел из чата. 20:13:03 -!- Mamvik присоединился к чату. 20:14:06 -!- Mamvik вышел из чата. 20:23:25 -!- Samukai987 присоединился к чату. 20:23:32 Howdy! 20:23:46 Polsza still da best (cool) 20:24:21 -!- Puppet2005 присоединился к чату. 20:24:34 Hello 20:24:42 it's me! 20:24:43 Yeah Samu 20:24:51 -!- Mamvik присоединился к чату. 20:25:16 Puppet! 20:25:18 Polish people? 20:25:27 (Bot) (Temmy) (MTT) (Chara) (Papyrus) (Flowey) (Asgore) (Андайн) (Toriel) (Frisk) (Флауи) (Маффет) (Burgerpents) (Напстаблук) (Sans) (EX) (Альфис) (Бывает) (Azriel) с: (Gaster) 20:25:30 Yes 20:25:33 Welcome 20:25:43 Yes 20:25:50 Nie spam puppetXD 20:26:12 Don't spam with emoticons, please 20:26:19 Oni nawet mają te emotki tutaj :( 20:26:21 Mamvik you are from America or England? 20:26:34 I'm Russian, actually 20:27:06 (Рамирез) 20:27:09 Do you speak polish? 20:27:11 However, can speak English understandable. 20:27:16 zw 20:27:17 No, not really 20:27:24 I don't 20:28:10 Well, I must go anyway 20:28:17 Good night guys 20:28:29 Nice to meet you here 20:28:33 Good night! 20:28:39 (Chara2) 20:29:09 -!- Mamvik вышел из чата. 20:29:17 -!- Gg gj присоединился к чату. 20:29:29 Howdy! (flowey) 20:29:44 HoI! 20:29:58 You Russian? 20:30:08 yes. 20:30:20 -!- MrRomaUJka присоединился к чату. 20:30:21 I'm polish 20:30:25 Howdy! 20:30:31 Привет всем ._. 20:30:37 Здравия! 20:30:54 по вечерам к нам заходят иностранцы 20:31:09 Тут кажется, я попал к вежливым 20:31:22 Ну это естествернно 20:31:31 повезло 20:31:39 Гы (Bot) 20:31:41 -!- Wheatley101 присоединился к чату. 20:31:47 бывают здесь и не в меру агрессивные 20:31:49 * Samukai987 don't understeand 20:31:50 Наконецто 20:31:51 Здравия! 20:31:54 Howdy! 20:32:01 Люди, кторые пашат в Андертейл 20:32:06 которые* 20:32:12 Ааа 20:32:31 -!- Wheatley101 присоединился к чату. 20:32:43 Го в слова 20:32:45 Народ 20:32:47 я начинаю 20:32:55 Чизбергер 20:33:01 дальше 20:33:26 ... 20:33:28 зря начал 20:33:29 эммм 20:33:42 я много игр такого рода знаю 20:33:44 (Papyrus) 20:33:45 Рот 20:33:53 мне на т 20:34:00 Кто может надавить на чувства и уменьшить мои характеристики? 20:34:03 Тактика 20:34:13 Арбуз 20:34:22 Зараза 20:34:24 А? Кто одним предложением заставит меня грустить? 20:34:27 Астраном 20:34:28 я 20:34:43 Чара , это илюззия 20:34:43 хмм 20:34:46 MrRomaUJka, ну покажи 20:34:46 Магия 20:34:53 Чары нет 20:34:54 Вы же недолюбливаете меня? 20:34:55 хотя 20:35:03 Ядрённый 20:35:05 MrRomaUJka, магии нет! Чара есть! 20:35:17 Gg gj, ядреный? Это я? 20:35:19 Gg gj, я тут новый 20:35:26 Йога 20:35:40 Уитли...а что если я Уитли скажу... 20:36:06 что у меня через час День Рождения (Bot) 20:36:10 Ты не уитли 20:36:13 ахах 20:36:14 Поздравляю 20:36:15 Тогда 20:36:30 с будущим днем рожденья (ugly) (ugly) (ugly) 20:36:54 MrRomaUJka, идиот, правильнее говорить: 20:36:55 я и английский доделываю, и тут сижу. 20:37:05 Gg gj, с наступающим! 20:37:17 С НОВЫМ ГОДОМ! 20:37:43 :D 20:37:45 Ну же, кажется никто не надавит мне на жалость. 20:37:52 Я НАДАВЛЮ 20:37:58 тык зачем нам это? 20:38:03 c="orange"Glados: Зимы не будет 20:38:07 если ты убьёшь Фриск,то все печеньки умрут 20:38:09 * Wheatley101 загрустил 20:38:26 Характеристики понижены на 20% 20:38:40 Если ыт убьёшь всех, ВСЯ еда умрет 20:38:48 (МигающийСмайл) 20:38:56 c="red"Глаша, а твои кабели тонкие? Их можно ножом прорезать? 20:39:02 а если я убью тебя 20:39:03 ухты! 20:39:09 я тоже так хоч уписать! 20:39:11 то весь мир вздохнёт спокойно... 20:39:14 писать* 20:39:22 КАк ты писала так 20:39:28 и займётся своим делом (Bot) 20:39:35 c="orange"glados: И не надейся, они защищены метталической вставкой 20:39:55 MrRomaUJka, я специально не скажу, что-бы не зафлудил 20:39:56 Wheatley101,как ты так писала 20:40:19 я флудить не буду я хочу розовым писать 20:40:29 MrRomaUJka, пол поменяй, я тебе не девочка, вот Чара да, она мое тело захватила c="red"Ня 20:40:39 Окей 20:40:48 В лс неработает, я там напишу 20:40:55 *скрестил пальцы за спиной 20:41:36 *полил Уитли святой водой 20:41:54 спи моя радость усни, в доме погасли огни... 20:42:04 Чара уходит отсюда... 20:42:20 c="red"Эй! За-за-зачеемчим? Там сделатот 20:42:22 Вода выгоняет её оттуууда 20:42:37 глааазки скорей зааакрывай 20:42:40 усни 20:42:46 ууусни :3 20:42:54 *продолжает поливать 20:42:59 c="red"censored 20:43:09 * Wheatley101 вылетела из Уитли 20:43:18 *ГГ скрестил пальцы 20:43:39 :Р 20:44:07 *полил Чару водой 20:44:09 c="yellow"Здрасте, вы не догадайтесь кто я, и нет я не Флауи, о, солнце! 20:44:39 Уитили? 20:44:50 c="pink"1 20:44:52 о 20:44:56 c="pink"Ураа! 20:44:57 c="yellow"О, флуд! 20:45:04 c="pink":х 20:45:14 c="red"Хе-хе, Уитли высох 20:45:20 *поливает призрака святой водой 20:45:27 сгинь! 20:45:43 *полил Уитли 20:45:43 c="pink" Я придумал! *пью питьё* 20:45:57 *надел на него крест 20:46:07 (laughing) 20:46:08 c="red"Пошел censored ты censored censored, я тебя censored своим censored нож censored кровью твою буду поливать censored 20:46:15 c="pink"ахах 20:46:24 * Wheatley101 вылетела 20:46:32 *стал ОмеГГа ГГ и отправил Чару на солнце 20:46:33 c="black"мда 20:46:58 c="green"я тупица? 20:47:04 c="yellow"По крайне мере никто и не предположит кто я, у меня женский пол. 20:47:23 Чара? 20:47:25 Черт, хватит уже, я вас в чат добавил для чего? 20:47:36 c="yellow"*Тишина наполняет вас РОКОМ* 20:47:41 Z 20:47:53 c="pink"Я просто,както тут очутился 20:47:57 фанбой,или раздвоение личности? 20:48:04 c="yellow"Для доминирования над дибилами? Мы же лучше них, у нас есть листья. 20:48:11 Ааа, заткнись! 20:48:21 *взял пушку 20:48:34 c="pink":о 20:48:43 *уничтожил все личности Уитли 20:48:48 c="purple"Фнаф рулит, гыыы 20:48:49 c="pink":О 20:48:56 c="pink"АПАСНАСТЬ 20:49:00 А вот фиолетового участника я не звал! 20:49:03 Мвухаха! 20:49:10 ... 20:49:13 Gg gj, MISS 20:49:22 * Wheatley101 удалил фиолетовую личность 20:49:26 -!- Yo Landi Vi$$er вышел из чата. 20:49:27 *вернул 20:49:28 c="pink"Народ,кто какой концовкой окончил? 20:49:33 она пригодится :3 20:49:38 c="yellow"Растения умнее, хе-хе... 20:49:46 -!- Yo Landi Vi$$er присоединился к чату. 20:49:55 *полил растение уксуом 20:50:05 c="pink"... 20:50:15 c="pink" У вас тут личные дела 20:50:25 (Бабах!) 20:50:30 *за счёт его мучений сделал фиолетовую личность главной 20:50:44 Мвехехе. 20:50:55 c="red"Я вас щас тут порву, все, я начинаю битву 20:51:01 yt="l5CCI5DDmpc" 20:51:13 Рекомендуется для битвы 20:51:15 *вызвал кое что 20:51:18 c="pink"*ЧАРА вызывает тебя на бой 20:51:25 Мне надоело.... Хватит... 20:51:26 *Акт* 20:51:29 *роботы со святой водой уничтожили Чару 20:51:35 * Wheatley101 атка и защита повышена до 666! 20:51:40 *Просьбы простить* 20:51:50 *Святая вода обжигает Чару 20:51:58 * Wheatley101 Я всегда думала о том, что вы не будете глупыми, меня не уничтожить воддой 20:51:58 *снижая её хар-ки 20:52:05 * Wheatley101 крутит барабан 20:52:06 c="pink"*Вы стоите в сторонке и снимаете на телеон* 20:52:13 но ослабить тебя можно 20:52:20 *Акт* 20:52:22 Сейчас рандомный участник вылетит! 20:52:23 -!- Annovy присоединился к чату. 20:52:35 *Дать воды Чаре* 20:52:37 хп Чары = 1, урон= 0, броня = -1000 20:52:42 c="pink"*Вы даль воды Чаре* 20:52:44 Gg gj, пока 20:52:44 *уничтожил Чару 20:52:53 * Wheatley101 нанес -21939130294834 урона Gg gj 20:52:57 Вау, активно. 20:52:58 *ГГ выжил 20:53:00 Ты 20:53:01 я остался 20:53:02 идиот 20:53:05 * Wheatley101 крутит барабан 20:53:11 Gg gj 20:53:27 *Уитли снесломощным лазером 20:53:38 *продырявило насквозь шипами 20:53:44 *и так 1000 раз 20:53:50 Вообще, Гг уже давно мёртв. Прост у него фантазия хорошая. 20:53:57 Он видит геймовер. 20:53:57 Я всегда думала, что тело ИИ довольно легко взломать, и установить антивирус, хех, я никогда так не ошибалась 20:53:58 жиф я 20:54:03 у меня крест висел 20:54:05 А вооброжает, мол жив ещё. 20:54:10 c="pink"*Вы в шоке* 20:54:16 Так что... Можн игнорить) 20:54:18 так что Чара не могла убить меня 20:54:25 c="pink"*у вас кончился попкорн* 20:54:25 Он в ловушке, в его воображении 20:54:29 не так ли, Мистер МТТ? 20:54:33 У меня был крест 20:54:34 * Wheatley101 крутит барабан... 20:54:40 и мне не страшна Чара 20:54:43 мвехехе 20:54:52 поэтому она не убила меня 20:55:00 Yo Landi Vi$$er, даже афк люди погибают, это рнадом... 20:55:02 Детский садик #2 20:55:07 * Wheatley101 уничтожил участника 20:55:10 *Чару окружили роботы 20:55:12 *Азриэль-он* 20:55:15 *уничтожили 20:55:22 * MrRomaUJka ушелв туалет 20:55:28 я шений 20:55:28 MrRomaUJka, следующий 20:55:30 *ОмеГГа ГГ отдыхает 20:55:30 *Язык-ру* 20:55:31 :о 20:55:37 * Wheatley101 нанес урон жертве 20:55:40 Э, я ж перключил редим. 20:55:43 c="pink"*Чара напала на вас* 20:55:48 *приняд урон на себя 20:55:51 c="pink"*1ХП* 20:55:54 ох ты ж чёрт 20:55:58 Уитли, Редим Азриэля-он. 20:56:06 ... 20:56:07 Язык-ру. 20:56:10 первый удар легко было перенести.. 20:56:13 а этот... 20:56:17 *исчез 20:56:30 c="pink"*Вы съели кекс +19 хп* 20:56:37 yt="Sab3Mi62HHE" 20:56:50 Ну вот меня и прикончили( 20:56:55 Рекомендовано к прослушиванию 20:56:58 Рома 20:57:03 * Wheatley101 характеристики упали до 0 20:57:12 * Wheatley101 закрыл глаз. 20:57:20 c="pink"**Подошел* 20:57:31 * Wheatley101 ждет удара 20:57:31 c="pink"*Дотронулся до Чары* 20:57:52 *Труп ГГ валяется возле Аннове...или это клон? 20:57:59 c="pink"*Вы дрожите* 20:58:13 c="pink"*Шум наполняет вас страхом* 20:58:32 *Акт* 20:58:40 *ГГ щёлкает орешки 20:58:48 *готов принять удар 20:58:54 *Попросить о прощении* 20:59:09 *вернулся на поле битвы 20:59:19 c="pink"*Отшёл* 20:59:23 Wheatley - HP 1, AT 0, DF 0, легкий размах и страдание от этого робота окончено 20:59:35 *стал ОмеГГа ГГ* 20:59:44 *взял робота и отнёс в мастерскую 20:59:52 *окунул в вану со святой водой 20:59:58 =) 20:59:58 *взял Уитли* 21:00:12 *подключил на место ГЛэДОС* 21:00:17 из ваны достали? 21:00:50 ладно 21:00:59 я спать 21:01:15 :с 21:01:20 (Напстаблук) 21:01:42 (БургерНаболело) 21:02:26 yt="R5DgrFXPI2Y" 21:02:35 Власть начинается 21:02:52 c="pink"*Вы в шоке* 21:02:55 -!- Annovy вышел из чата. 21:02:56 * Wheatley101 начал выставлять свои порядки 21:03:01 * Wheatley101 начал все менять 21:03:11 c="pink"*Вы в шоке 2х* 21:03:40 *Чесотка растет* 21:03:52 *Похоже влавствова~* 21:04:09 нанесено - 384593457392959389583945983959 Уитли! 21:04:15 * Wheatley101 умирает 21:04:35 *Играет похоронная музыка* 21:04:46 c="pink"*Вы взял СВЯТОЙ кусок пиццы* 21:05:00 * Wheatley101 отключился 21:05:04 c="pink"*Вы дали этот СВЯТО кусок пиццы Чаре* 21:05:28 c="pink"*Вы впихнули в рот Чаре этот СВЯТОЙ кусок пиццы* 21:05:31 c="red"Что? У меня теперь нет тела для управления, нечего праздновать! 21:05:36 * Wheatley101 улетела 21:05:45 c="pink"*Вы материтесь* 21:06:10 (ЧатСдох) 21:06:43 (Chara2) 21:14:06 -!- MrRomaUJka присоединился к чату. 21:37:24 -!- Yo Landi Vi$$er вышел из чата. 22:03:59 -!- Millennium Falcon вышел из чата. 22:13:02 -!- Millennium Falcon присоединился к чату. 2016 04 21